


Harem Daze

by DevilBrew



Series: Harem Daze [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Butts, Coach - Freeform, Cock Slut, College, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Farting, Football | Soccer, Jock Straps, Kinks, M/M, Nerdiness, Piss, Public Sex, Shyness, Skidmarks, Smelly feet, Student x Teacher, ass worship, dirty ass, kissing cousins, rimjob, unclean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBrew/pseuds/DevilBrew
Summary: Luke had always been the shy nerd  who sat in the back and easily raked in good grades as well as his parents money. What most people don't know his that he has a insatiable thirst for sex.





	1. Heart flutters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted_2_manga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/gifts), [Boybuttxxl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Boybuttxxl).



' What do I have to do to get a hunk like him to notice me'?

That was the thought that pestered model student luke Clearview's mind. He didn't think about whatever drivel the professor was spewing, he only had his mind on the hunk next to him; Ignavius Evans. Luke had spent the last half hour taking glances at the handsome male and wishing he could get into his bed. Ignavius was the perfect man for Luke. He was tall, well educated on social justice matters, had some scruff on his chin, fairly muscular. He would love nothing more than for tall dark and handsome to grab him from behind and pound his cock into his plump ass. Maybe even force him to grovel on his knees and lick his sweaty feet. He wanted to be his bitch.

'No, stop that. You're not going to be a hoe like you were in high school. You promised yourself you would keep your legs closed until you find a very special guy. Wow, I sure do inner monologue a lot'.

On the surface, Luke seemed to live a squeaky clean life. He was a straight-A student who was always well dressed and graduated from a top-notch Christian high school. What most people don't know is that while he was filling his head with knowledge, he also filled his hole with dick. It was a bit of an underground secret that he was the whore of the school. Being a Christian school, St Joseph Academy had quite a few closeted males. Luke's massive ass was like a magnet to them. Everyone knew Luke was a timid fellow so he would never snitch on anyone if someone did anything to him. This is what gave the males to take advantage of him. They'd catch him in empty bathrooms and bully him into giving them blowjobs.  
Luke was initially overwhelmed but he secretly enjoyed it. He'd always had a rather high libido and now he could finally get the action he lusted for. He found the courage to take the initiative and ask the guys to treat him as a sex slave. Every day he would be fucked and dicked down like some cheap hooker. It was pure pleasure but deep down luke was ashamed of himself. He was supposed to be a role model, not some slut. If news got out what'd he was up to, his reputation would be ruined. That's why he promised he redeem himself in college and stick to one guy. Too bad it wouldn't last.  
Ignavius let out a lawn and pulled out a novel to Combat his boredom. Luke's eyes widened for a moment. “. That's ‘Devils requiem!’ I'm surprised someone as cool as him is into that sort of book. Mows a perfect chance to finally talk to him.” Luke smiled.  
“ Don't you like the part where the protagonist's best friends goes to join the demon king and then the protagonist has to kill both of them ?” Luke had asked a bit too energetically.  
“ Um…. I'm still of the first chapter so not really.” Ignavius bluntly said.  
Luke cringed hard on the inside. He made himself look like a fool in front of his crush and spoiled the best part of the book! Why couldn't he ever act normal around attractive men?  
“ But knowing what happens later on makes me want to read the book even more. Thanks for telling me.” Ignavius gave a faint smile before returning to his book.  
That smile nearly made Luke's heart skip a bit. He was glad Ignavius hadn't thought he was a fool like he suspected. Luke continued his daydreams until the bell interrupted him, a sign that class was over.  
Students packed away their belongings and sheepishly made their way out of the class. With his hands in his pocket, Ignavius coolly walked away.  
Now it was time for gym, Luke's most hated yet loved subject. On one hand, those gym shorts he was forced to wear would always put far too much emphasis on his ass and attract so many unwanted stares. On the flip side though, the three hottest guys in school shared gym with him; The boisterous wrestling jock Ryan Hotchkiss, The hyper-masculine bad boy Josh Anderson and of course the cool-headed goth Ignavius Evans.  
It was a constant struggle trying to hide an erection in a locker room filled with half-naked guys. Josh showed off his well-toned chest as he changed into a snug sports shirt and Ryan had the habit of laying around on nothing but his jockstrap. Luke was notorious for his massive dome for an ass but Ryan could give him a serious run for his money.  
“ Put your clothes on already you damn exhibitionist. Nobody wants to see you like that.” Said a rather peeved Josh.  
“ Oh, cmon. We’re all guys here so there's no problem with showing a bit of skin. Ain't that right, Ignavius ?”. Ryan had wrapped his arm around Ignavius’s shoulders and leaned into him.  
“ Um… well, I uh….” The normally stoic Ignavius was blushing red like an apple and had to avoid Ryan's eyes. Luke had noticed a rather telling bulge arise in the man's shorts. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't envious.  
“ You guys are so fucking gay. “ Josh scoffed as he finished getting dressed and walked to the gym court. Ryan simply smiled and followed behind him with clothes in hand. Luke had a feeling today’s gym class was going to be something big.  
The guys ran laps around the court, as usual, building up a sweat as they did. Josh’s broad shoulders became apparent as the sweat caused the shirt to be translucent. Ryan’s biceps seemed to bulge with every sprint and Ignavius nice thighs complimented his shorts. It was important for Luke to find the one single guy he would date but this trio sure made it daunting. How could he possibly choose only one of these hunks?  
Josh jabbed his elbow into luke's side as he darted past and scoffed. “ Pick up the pace you limpdick nerd !” Luke usually enjoyed a bit of abuse but josh’s words and actions were more hurtful than they should've been. Perhaps it was because Josh's actions caused a ripple current effect causing him to be bullied by other jocks as a result. At least back in high school, all those verbal attacks would ultimately lead to his satisfaction.  
“ Run maggots run! If I see any of you fall behind that's 20 points dropped from your grade !” Nike bellowed with enough volume to wake up the nation. Nobody knew who he was trying to impress with his cheesy drill sergeant routine but he never broke character. He gripped a bag filled with who knows what and revealed an evil smirk.  
“ Alright boys and girls, it's time for a little game of Dodgeball.” The bag dropped to the floor and a swarm of dodgeballs spewed out. A cacophony of groans and cheers echoed throughout the room.  
Ryan pumped his hands into the air like an overgrown child and flashed a mischievous smile. “ Hell yeah! I haven't played that since middle school. “  
Ignavius sighed and folded his arms. He hated practically every form of physical activity and dodgeball was certainly one of them. He was always picked last and made sure he was one of the first to lose to get it over with. Luke was mostly apathetic about the situation since he was a well-rounded guy and could handle himself fairly well in the game.  
Nobody, however, felt as strongly about the game as Josh did. It was the only time he could pummel other kids in class and get away with it. Plus he knew all the best jocks would be on his team so victory was assured. “ Time to play ball.”


	2. Ryan gets it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luke is busy crushing on Ignavius from afar, Ryan spends some quality time with his coach.

The dodgeball game had been a completely one-sided affair. Josh's team destroyed all competition and even had a few students knocked out. That's the melodramatic way of putting it at least. With all the hard work and sweating done, it was now time for the guys to hit the showers.

Luke waited by the entrance while the guys showered. He was far too shy to be seen naked in front of a bunch of guys ; let alone with the three hottest guys in school. He would always wait until everyone else was done to take a quick rinse. He let out a big sigh and spotted Ignavius standing not too far away. Could it be that the same Ignavius who rarely ever emoted also be shower shy ?

( I'm probably just overthinking things. Nothing ever bothers that guy. Though he would be nice to see him walk in nothing but a towel for once.) Luke thought.

Time ticked by and the gym had been cleared out. For the most part at least. Ryan made his way to coach Nike's office wearing only a jockstrap and a pair of musty socks.

Nike was distracted from his paperwork by a series of knocks at his door. He could see Ryan's fuckable face from the glass screen on the top half. He smiled and let him in.

" How's my favorite wrestling star doing? You want some after-class practice ?"

" Oh cmon coach. We both know why we're here."

Ryan got on his knees and placed a hand on a rising bulge in Nike's pants. The tightness of his sweatpants made it impossible to hide. Nike grinned and stroked his goatee.

" Sure we should do this now? There's only five minutes before the next class comes."

" Stop being so coy,coach. Making guys bust a nut in five minutes or less Is my specialty. Besides, I like danger."

Ryan tugged at the hem of Nike's pants and slowly unveiled an 8-inch cock. It was a beauty to look at. He took his tongue and playfully licked at the tip before sliding down the base. Nike let out a euphoric moan and gripped Ryan by the head.

" That's right. Suck daddys cock. "

Ryan now had the entire dick in his mouth, slurping it wildly yet precisely. An overflow of saliva spewed onto the cock and Ryan would lick it all back up. He had the technique of an experienced hoe and for good reason.

For a few weeks now, Ryan had been Nike's fuckbuddy. He was multiple guys fuckbuddies in the past but that's beside the point. It's all started when Nike took over as a coach for the wrestling team. He made every new member have a private match with him. There were rumors Nike was gay and watched the teammates as they would undress. Ryan had laughed at the idea and looked forward to his match.

 

There Ryan was, in an empty gymnasium wearing tight wrestling spandex that called attention to his massive globe of an ass. Nike was pleased with what he saw and took a fighting stance. Ryan Took charge and pinned his coach to the ground.

“ oh cmon coach, that was too easy. I hope you aren't going easy on - AHHHH!”

Ryan let out a big moan as Nike fingered him through the spandex. He had torn a small hole and shoved two whole fingers inside his juicy anus.

“ That ass of yours makes for a nice target hehehehe.”

Nike removed his fingers and saw they were covered in sperm. He chuckled to himself and pinched Ryan on his nipple.

“ Aren't you just a naughty little slut. How many guys have been fucking you ?” 

“ Hey, an ass this big needs to be fed.”

From then on, Ryan and Nike would regularly meet up for sex. Flash forward to now and Ryan continued to bob his head with his mouth full of manhood. He took in its full length and its musky scent. Nike had a bigger dick than any other guy Ryan had been with and he certainly knew how to use it. He could probably make the man orgasm with a few more slurps but that's not how wanted to end things. Ryan knocked over every item on Nike's desk and crawled onto it. He placed his hand on his glutes and stretched them out to reveal his gaping hole of an anus.

“ Come fill me up, daddy. I've been waiting for that 8 incher all day.”

Nike smirked and lubricated his ass with his tongue. He licked roughly and his goatee stimulated the pleasure even further. He was done with the foreplay and rammed his hung cock right into that ass. Ryan rocked his head lack and moaned loudly. Josh considered himself a power bottom so he rocked his hips and slammed his massive ass on the godly dick. He could feel his hole tighten and ecstasy took over. He was gonna make another sexy one-liner when he felt something build up in his stomach. A loud fart had filled up the room, sending vibrations on Nike's dick. At first, there was silence and then intense laughter.

“ Damn, I love it when your ass talks back !”

“ Yeah nobody else can feed my ass like your dick, coach !”

Their paradigm of sex continued on for the remainder of the period. It finally ended with Nike dumping his hot load into the stud and licking it back up to French kiss him. Ryan laid out the desk writhing in pleasure, not caring about anything else but this moment. The sound of students walking into the gym signaled that it was time for their sex session to end. While Ryan was having fun josh had his mind stuck in a daze. 

When he was in the locker room changing, he decided to borrow one of his friend's phone since he was still charging. He admitted he invaded the guys privacy by scrolling through his photos but that didn't matter. What he saw would change everything for him. That same friend of his had photos of luke in an orgy of men. Luke was covered in semen and being plowed by what appeared to be school staff. Suffice to say, he was utterly shocked.

“ what the fuck is that nerd doing being Dickdown like some hoe. Why is it on this guy's phone and why the hell do I have a hard-on !?”

Josh saw his friend approach him with a look of shock and horror on face.

“ Josh,I know what it looks like but-......”

“ What the fuck is this gay shit on your phone !? Why the hell is Luke here getting more dick than most girls in the school !?”

The friend felt cornered. He has nothing to say but the truth. He talked about how he went to the same high school as Luke where he was the local slut. Luke was a regular client of his and sucked his dick every morning before class. Josh was taken aback by everything. He never would've guessed the goody two shoes of school would be the biggest hoe this is. But this revelation would open up doors. He could blackmail him and finally get the sweet piece of ass he desperately craved. For years he had to hide the fact he was gay with an ultra-masculine facade. Everyone saw him as a cool manly jock, a title he would lose if his homophobic peers knew who he truly was. 

“ Okay Troy, if you help me out with this favor I promise this'll stay between you and me.”

“ And what's that ?”

“ Blackmail. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was mostly set up but this one is all about sex. I love writing Ryan's character. He's a slit who isn't shy about it and will have sex anywhere. Gotta love that confidence.


	3. Let's pop that cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad boy Josh finally loses his V card.

Stalking. That was something generally agreed to be creepy but that's what Luke found himself doing right now. As usual it was ignavius he was following. He needed to get to know him better and that included knowing what he did during his free time. Luke watched as Ignavius entered the library. He followed after him and spotted Ignavius filing books in the back. ' This is probably a good time to strike up a conversation' Luke thought to himself. He walked over to him but froze when ignavius looked in his direction and stared into his eyes before going back to filing.

" So.. um how you're doing ?" The words awkwardly came out Luke's mouth.

" Fine I guess. Just filing some book since I'm in the library club and all.

" Oh that's cool. I bet you get to read a lot of cool books, huh."

" Hmm, well I mostly read the porn mags I keep away in the back."

Luke blushed and scratched the back of his head

" Kidding just kidding. But yeah, there's a lot of good content here. The club could always use new members so if you wanna join you can apply at the desk."

" Oh sweet I'd love to."

Things went smoother than Luke expected it to go. If he joined the library club then he could spend way more time with his crush! He excitedly filled out an application before his pen started to dry up. He went to a locker to get a new one and that's when he noticed something strange. There was a small piece of paper sticking out the sides.

" Dear nerdy little hoe, I know your dirty little secret; how you're a gay whore who got fucked by every guy at your old school. It sure would be a shame if your reputation were to be destroyed if this info got out. Meet me at my dorm as soon as you read this." - Josh

Luke's heart nearly plummeted to the ground when he got done with the letter. He always feared his big secret would get out one day and this was it. If someone as popular as Josh revealed his secret then the entire school and maybe even the entire neighborhood would find out. God forbid if his conservative parents ever caught wind of this. Begrudgingly, Luke followed the directions on the back of the letter to find Josh's dorm room. He knocked lifelessly on the door.

" Who's there ?"

" It's me......... Luke."

The was a pause before Josh opened the door with a smug grin on his handsome face.

" Come on in, hoe. I have a lot of things planned for you."

Under normal circumstances Luke would've if enjoyed being in Josh's room. He wore a tight tank top that showed off his muscles and a pair of red cotton boxers snug around the waist. There was a faint aroma of sweat and feet that turned Luke on and he savored every sniff .

" Ya know, I still can't believe it. All this time I thought you were some nerdy goody two shoes but it turns out you get more dick than Clara and that bitch got fucked by the entire basketball team just last week! Let's see if that mouth of yours is still thirsty for some cock. "

" What do you mean ?"

Josh pulled down his boxers and revealed his rather huge penis. It was throbbing hard with pent up libido.

" I'm telling you to do what you're good at ; slurping up dick ."

Luke stared at him in suprise .

" Woah Woah slow down. Why would you want me of all people to uh... Blow you. You're the number one jock in the school. You could easily just get a few girls too. ..."

" I can't do that shit with them dammit! I'm not interested in any of these bitches. I hate to say it but I'm gay and I'm only telling you this cause I got blackmail. Had to stay a virgin for years cause I knew damn well none of my Bros would fuck with me if they knew how I felt. Now that I have you I can finally stop being so damn pent up."

" Josh, I understand how you feel but this isn't the way to go about it. Blackmailing someone into sex is just plain wrong."

" Oh don't act like you don't want it. I've seen the photos. You're a slut through and through. You've already done this a hundred times so what's one more cock ?"

" That was the old me. I'm not like that anymore. I'm focusing on a single guy to stick with and that's what I plan on doing. I understand you have your problems but there's gotta be better ways to deal with it. Can we please drop the blackmail ?"

Josh growled with anger for a second before sighing and looking defeated.

" Alright fine you win. I wasn't really planning on exposing you. Just did it since I thought you'd be willing. The truth is I've been jelous of you."

" Wha... What?" Luke was utterly confused.

" Yeah I mean I've been hiding in the closet all my life to keep my reputation and you were getting dick downed by everyone in your old school. I would've done anything to get that big, I mean, dudes after my dick. Im tired of having to jerk myself off to sleep every night. Plus, you're a total genius. Do you know how hard it is to keep my grades up and still remain the star quarterback? Real hard shit."

" Well my high school life really wasn't so glamorous. Those guys really only wanted me for sex and they knew I was too shy to go to the principal. Once they were done with me I was always alone. That's why I've admired guys like you. You're confident, popular and dominating. How'd you find out about my past anyway ?"

" One of my friends went to your school apparently. I have a ton of videos on you and I have to say, your ass is thicker than any pornstar I fapped to "

" Thanks. I like to do squats every morning and have a well-balanced diet and..... HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Tell that friend of yours to delete those videos! "

" Oh right fine ( good thing I already downloaded all those videos for later).sorry for trying to blackmail you, dude. I was just really hoping I'd find a guy willing to help me get laid but I guess that's never gonna happen."

" Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Huh ?"

" If you're still in the mood I wouldn't mind sucking you off."

" Even after everything I did? And didn't you say you weren't a hoe anymore ?"

" What can I say. I'm a really forgiving guy. Must be the Christian in me. I'm willing to make a special exception for you since you really could use some sex in your life."

Luke pushed Josh onto his bed and crawled on top. His tongue lightly stroked against the tip of the cock. It ozzed precum in excitement. He could smell the musk that josh must have built up from this morning's football practice.

" Oh fuck . Stop teasing me and go all the way! I've been dreaming of this moment for years !"

Luke smiled and clapped his lips on his entire manhood. His tongue glided along the cock ever so gently before picking up a pace with rough and powerful strokes. Saliva built up in the mouth and streamed outward. Josh's toes curled at the delight of it all. His small moans of pleasure were snuffed out by the loud slurping. Luke stopped for a moment and sat his ass on top of the dick.

" Ready to finally lose your virginity ?"

" Hell yeah I am !"

Luke worked his hips nicely on the thick manhood. His globe of an ass rapidly bounced on Josh's cock and made the jock uncharacteristicly moan like a girl.

" Shouldn't I be the one moaning like a bitch in heat ?"

" Just shut up and let me fuck you, nerd."

Josh turned Luke over on his back and slammed his dick back inside. He pounded into the well-experienced male and watched as a face turned into an expression of ecstasy. Luke was used to some good dick but he's never been fucked by a dick quite this big. Had to be 10 inches at the very least.

" Yeah..... More like that. Treat me like your bitch."

Josh smiled before slapping Luke across the face with mild strength and pinching his nipples. Luke felt a fusion of pain and pleasure, the masochist in him coming out.

" You're already my bitch, hoe. From now on you're gonna call me daddy."

" Anything you say , daddy."

Josh tickled Luke's g spot with every thrust. His ass felt like an endless hole. His hole tightened on Josh's massive cock and throbbed. Josh pounded inside him faster and harder than ever, feeling pure euphoria over finally losing his virginity. He kept it going for seven more minutes until finally orgasmed and the two males let out a loud moan at the same time. Luke scooped up the salty nectar from his hole and licked it all up.

“ Holy shit….. that was fucking amazing! You should become a pornstar with that ass of yours. You really did me a solid.”

“ Glad I could. Now I really should be going. I have a tutor session to attend to.”

Luke was about to put on his clothes when josh grabbed him by the arm.

“Come on, don't leave so soon. I have a blunt we could smoke until my dick is ready for round 2.”

Luke thought about it for a moment. He told himself he would never do weed but he also said he'd keep his eyes on Ignavius but look where that had gone. He smiled and sat back down on the bed and shared a blunt with the first official member of his harem.


	4. Ryan's extra credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets caught during class by mr Harrison and has to do extra credit.

" And that's how it all happened." Josh said to Ryan as he passed him a blunt. They were laid out in their shared dorms playing a first-person shooter game together.

" I can't believe you finally lost your virginity! I've been offering you my hole for the longest but you only stick to foreplay." Ryan took the blunt and did a big inhale.

" Did you seriously expect me to lose my virginity to my cousin? Save that kind of shit for those rednecks down south. I don't roll with that."

" It's not like anyone would know tho. Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, tell me more about that Luke guy. I always considered him my rival since he's the only guy in school with a bigger ass than me ."

" Man that guy is the goods. We sat down getting high and he told me about all his different sex stories. One time he was giving a blowjob to some jock and the coach walked in right when the dude busted a nut on his face. The coach's jaw dropped but he had to let it go since there was a big game. Bet nothing like that ever happened to you."

" Well I have a crazy sex story of my own to tell. It's a mouthful so let's use a flashback !"

" Don't blatantly break the fourth wall like that, dumbass."

FLASHBACK :

Ryan was in the back of his History class dozing off. He didn't care for the subject and the only thing that interested him was his professor, Harrison. He was a handsome older man with silver hair and a well-groomed goatee. Ryan would often think of him as he shoved his dildo up his plump ass. In fact, he had one in his bag since he was planning on using it during lunch. He was daydreaming about doing just that when the end of the class bell rang. 

Students quickly packed up their books and marched out of class. Ryan was doing just that when his used dildo has fallen out his bag and bounced down the rows of seats all the way to where Harrison stood. 

" Shit !" Ryan let out. He was usually the laid back kind of guy but something like this would make anyone worried.

" Now what do we have here...." Harrison picked up the dildo and looked at Ryan. Ryan wanted to just run out of class but he knew it would be best to just get it over with. He walked down to Harrison with a blush on his face.

" I believe this belongs to you. I wish you would pay as much attention to my classes as you would with this vulgar thing."

Ryan scratched the back of his head and smiled.

" Would you believe if I said using that helps me think about you ?"

Harrison returned the dildo but not before licking off the lubricant and old sperm that coated the tip of it. Ryan widened his eyes in surprise.

" Come meet me in my office in about an hour or so. We need to talk."

Ryan nodded and walked out in joy. He knew what the man wanted. He was obviously down to fuck. Nobody would just lick a used dildo unless they were hungry for some action. It was practically like an indirect Rimjob.

An hour had passed and Ryan was waiting outside Harrison's office. The man soon arrived carrying a bag of Chinese take out. He smiled when he saw Ryan and unlocked the door for him. The two made their way in and sat down.

" You wanted to see me ?" Ryan said with a tone of seductiveness.

" Yes Ryan. For a while now, I've found myself drawn to you in a way I shouldn't be. You're a very, very attractive man. I come to all your wrestling games so I could see your muscular body in tights. What I'm trying to say is...."

Harrison was interrupted by Ryan kissing him on the lips.

" I know you feel, Harrison. It's gonna be fun seeing you orgasm!"

"!!!!!!"

Ryan removed all his clothes and sat on Harrison's lap. They kissed passionately and their tongues overlapped. Harrison's kiss was full of force. When their mouths parted a long stream of saliva formed before breaking. Ryan got up then went on his knee's.

" You want me to see suck your big fat cock, don't you? Tell me how much you want it."

Harrison's eyes showed a desperate craving. He needed Ryan's mouth to finally put to pent up dick at ease.

" Please go suck my cock and show me how much of a slut you are."

Ryan opened the zipper on Harrison's pants and pulled them down. He slowly rubbed the man's dick through his cotton underwear before moving that too. The penis was of modest size but had decent girth. Ryan's mouth clapped on the tip licked across the slit. He could feel the precum ooze onto his tongue.

Ryan looked up and saw Harrison bite his bottom lip. He knew he was anxious and wanted him to stop teasing and just give him a sloppy blowjob.

Ryan let a stream of saliva pour out to lubricant the penis and bobbed his head rapidly. His tongue wildly covered as much space as it could. Harrison arched his head back in pleasure and let out a soft moan.

" Oh fuck Ryan you're better than my wife."

Ryan stopped sucking for a moment and gave him a curious smirk.

" Oh, so you're married. What's a married man like you doing trying to get laid with a college jock ?"

" Not that it's any of your business but she can't please me the way men can. I'm so glad Nike told me about you."

Ryan let out a little chuckle before continuing to suck him off. He played with the man's balls while tonguing down the shaft of the cock. He could feel it harden and throb. He tongue went down to the very end and then licked the testicles themselves.

" Wait Ryan stop I'm gonna...."

" It's ok bro. You can cum in my mouth"

" But it's not cum that's gonna cum out."

Ryan was puzzled for a second but then realized what he meant.

" Oh that's ok too. It's been a while since I've done any pissplay."

Harrison stood up and used Ryan's mouth as a urinal. A powerful jet of piss let out and splashed in the insides of his mouth. Harrison also made sure to splash about of piss on Ryan's face and watched it stream down. A pool of urine formed in his mouth before Ryan finally took a large gulp. The two men were about to do more but a voice on the intercom put an end to that.

" Mr. Harrison, please report to the main office immediately thank you."

" I uh.... I should be leaving soon. We"ll continue this the next chance I get."

Ryan kissed him before walking out. He returned half a minute later to get the clothes he forgot to put on 

END FLASHBACK

"Of course a dumbass like you would forget to get dressed. Maybe next time we should bring Harrison over here and have a three-way."

" Yeah maybe. Hey, since you aren't a virgin anymore does this mean we can finally get to fucking each other's brains out ?"

Josh grinned at his cousin and tongue kissed him.

" Hell yeah it does. I always wondered what it feels like getting fucked by that hung cock of yours."

" You'll be moaning like a bitch in no time."

The two quickly got undressed and made out. Josh laid on the bed Doggystyle as Ryan fingered him while using a vanilla flavored lubricant. He then penetrated him with his tongue and slurped loudly. What he smelt was a weird fusion of vanilla and musk. Josh's anus dripped with saliva.

" Oh man I feel like a hoe already hah hah hah. Alright now fuck me good."

Ryan knew Josh was an anal virgin so he had to be more gentle with sex. He slowly forced his manhood inside and slapped Josh on the ass. Josh was definitely a sadist and not a masochist but he made a special exception when it was Ryan who treated him like a bitch.

" Tell me if I'm being too rough." Ryan pounded into Josh with more force than last time. He caught Josh by surprise and made him fart quite loudly.

" Sounds like that ass of yours is hungry for more."

" Yeah well it can't resist a dick as good as yours."

The head of Ryan's dick pounded into Josh's g spot, making him arch his head back. Even though he was the bottom, Josh wanted to take lead. He gyrated his hips on the cock and felt pleasure as his ass clapped on the massive manhood. Fucking a nice ass sure felt fun but being fucked himself was just as good. Ryan managed to get in a few more strokes before busting a nut in his cousin's ass.

The two laid side by side and panted from how tired they were. Josh dug up his ass and licked the semen Ryan left behind. 

" Dude, that was fucking amazing. Never thought being dicked down could be so fun. I really love you and not just as a cousin. I'm really glad I have someone like you with me." Said Josh.

" Me too man. The family that fucks together stays together." 

The two hugged and slept the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was hot. I love Ryan's dedication for pleasuring his teachers.


	5. The first Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally builds up the nerve to ask Ignavius out .

Josh was awakened by a loud knock at his door. It was already late in the afternoon but the night he spent with Ryan really tired him out. He groggily got outta bed and opened the door with annoyance. He was surprised when Luke was the one who greeted him.

" Well well well. Looks like the nerd hoe is back for more."

" No Josh, I'm not here for that this time. The thing is ..... I need some advice."

" What type of advice ?"

" Dating advice. I um managed to convince this guy I like, ignavius, to go on a date with me."

Josh pulled Luke inside and closed the door. He then gave him a noogie and slapped him on the ass.

" Right on ! I thought you were a basic slut but you're getting a boyfriend. So what's this ignavius guy like anyway?"

" Oh man, he's totally the tall dark and handsome type of guy. You can never tell what's he's thinking and he has a surprisingly perverted sense of humor. I feel like I can talk to him about anything. Maybe even talk about my past in high school."

Ryan happily got out of his bed as he heard the entire conversation.

" If you want some good advice, ask an expert like me and not the cousin who only lost his virginity yesterday."

Ryan and Luke shared a chuckle and Josh angrily hit the both of them on hit.

" Geez, take a joke man. Anyways Luke, tell us everything from the beginning."

" Okay so we were hanging out in the library and......"

FLASHBACK

Luke was stood on top of a ladder filing books on the top shelf in the back of the library. He wore a pair of jogging pants that always made sure to put emphasis on his ass. Ignavius couldn't help but stare at the beauty of his booty. He had always been the type to be coy but he damn sure wanted some action right about now. It looked like he could bury his entire head into that plump peach. If only he knew if Luke was gay. It's not like he could just ask to suck a question outright and fuck him if he says yes. This story is a bit more tactful than that.

" Great ass." The words just slipped out without him thinking.

" What was that ?"

" oh um nothing. You got any plans after we're done here?"

" Actually I do. My parents recently sent me a large sum of money to help with college expenses. I have quite a bit leftover and I was wondering if you'd like to come to me. WAIT NO I MEANT COME WITH! COME WITH !"

Ignavius laughed at the brain fart Luke must've had but he honestly wanted to do both of those things. He loved eating and probably ate more than anyone in school.

" Sure I'd love to go. I think that ass of yours would be a great appetizer."

Luke blushed and the two shared a laugh.

END FLASHBACK

" Well if he complimented your ass he's probably into you. " Said Ryan

" Maybe but it doesn't mean much. Even straight guys and teachers talk about my ass and he probably was just joking like usual."

" Stop being so damn negative. If you want him so badly you have to be fierce and dominating. Go get shit done." Said Josh .

" Cuz, that's how you handle things, not Luke. He's the cute and innocent type. I think being honest is the best way to go. Tell him everything about your past and ask if he's down to fuck." Ryan chimed in.

" Hmmmm. I think that's something I should do but I'm worried how he would react upon finding out. He might reject me."

" Trust me. He might be more understanding than you think. I remember on the first date I took my boyfriend by surprise and sucked his dick in the middle of a hallway. The look on his face was worth getting banned from the movies." Ryan said

" Heh heh yeah. They still don't let us back in there. " Said Josh.

" Wait a minute. You two are dating? But aren't you two cousins ?"

" Yeah and that's what makes our love so strong. Blood is thicker than water but Josh's 8.5-inch cock is even thicker." Ryan said as he kissed Josh on the cheek.

Luke was utterly flustered. He'd never thought he'd see an incestuous couple in real life. It was a big fetish of his. He'd definitely want to see them fuck once he got back.

" So uh if the date with ignavius doesn't guy well, can we have a three-way? I always wanted to be gangbanged by either a pair of brothers or cousins."

" Tch. You're gonna get fucked by us regardless of your date. You're my bitch which means that loose ass of yours is our property. Now go out there and show ignavius how much of a hoe you truly are."

Luke felt at ease. Josh's condescending words were encouraging in their own weird way. He felt more motivated than ever. He was gonna be the best hoe he could be.

Luke and ignavius were seated in a nice restaurant located not too far off from the college. Soothing jazz music filled the room and it happened to be of Ignavius' favorite genres. He looked around and admired to impeccable Victorian-style design. Since Luke was the one who'd be paying for everything, Ignavius made sure not to skimp on the food. He ordered extra helpings of burgers steaks fries and whatever other junk he could find. He considered himself to be the real-life version of Jughead Jones from Archie.

'Jesus Christ where does all that food go! Most of the stuff I eat goes straight to my thighs but he's putting it away like nothing.' Luke thought. He didn't mind paying for the meal but this was really stretching it.

" So ignavius, tell me about your hobbies."

" Ah you know, the basic geeky stuff. Anime, video games, music, novels. I'm currently making my own novel that I can show you when we get back. So what about you ?"

Luke thought back to his conversation with Ryan and Josh. Maybe he'd surprise ignavius by being open about who he really is and hope for the best.so far Ignavius has presented himself as a pretty chill dude so maybe he'd roll with it.

" I'm into cooking, interior decorating and giving sloppy blowjobs in empty bathrooms. The acoustics of sloppy slurpy mouth really makes me proud."

Ignavius' eyes widened and he let out an awkward laugh.

" Uh can you repeat that last part ?"

" You heard me. I love being abused by men and being treated like a filthy bitch. There's nothing better than being covered in sticky semen and knowing you can always get more dick. By the way, I busted a nut thinking about you yesterday. Twice in fact."

Ignavius was stunned and hoped nobody overheard what his date just said. Luke had done a complete 180 from the polite and reserved guy he knew. It turned him on but it was still perplexing.

" Dude, where the hell is all this coming from? Stop acting like this. All this talk about dick and cum, you sound like you're in some erotica story."

" I'm not acting. It's time I've finally come clean with you. Back in high school, I wasn't the same guy you know now. I spent practically every day of my life being fucked and abused by a countless amount of men and I enjoyed every minute of minute of it. I'm a nympho, ignavius. I'm probably the only guy who has cum stains on the back and front of his underwear. I thought I could put that life behind me when I started college and met you. It's pretty cliche but I kinda fell in love, or rather, became infatuated with you upon first sight. It's okay if you think I'm disgusting but I feel better now that I finally told the truth. I hope we can still remain friends."

Ignavius was silent for an entire minute he broke the silence with a laugh.

" Oh man that was a bombshell! Definitely unexpected. I admit what you just told me was shocking but I'm not gonna judge you for it. After all, I've done some shady things in the past myself."

" Really ? What kind of things ?"

" Let's keep it at one bombshell per date, please. I'm actually kinda relieved now that I know more about you. I was hoping you were gay since I've had a crush on you for a while."

 

Luke's eyes shimmered and his mouth fell agape. This whole time he was prepared for the worst; for Ignavius to see him as some filthy hour and never speak to him again.

" But why ?"

" It's because your ass stole my heart when I first laid eyes on it hah hah. But seriously you've always seemed like a pretty cool guy who's easy to talk to. "

" That's exactly how I felt about you! This is great. This date went a lot better than expected. Oh but wait there's something else. There this guy called Josh. You know the one; the head quarterback at school. We're kinda friends with benefits and I think I even might start being fucked by his cousin. Is that okay with you ?"

" Josh and his cousin Ryan huh? Well the both of them are pretty damn hot so I wouldn't mind having a harem with them."

Luke let out a sigh of relief and smiled .

" Come with me to the bathroom. There's something I gotta show you."

" Even more surprises. You're an interesting guy."

The two went to the bathroom and Luke made sure it was empty.

" Okay now close your eyes. It's gonna be something you won't forget."

Iganavius chuckled and did as he was told. Luke got on his knees and quickly went to work. With great speed, he unzipped Ignavius' pants and pulled them down to reveal his bare cock. The girth of it was impressive and the size wasn't bad either. It has the faint scent of strawberry lotion and semen. It looks like he jacked off before the date. Luke quickly forced the cock inside his mouth and twirled his tongue.

" Woah ! Dude someone can come in and see us.!"

" Then let them watch."

Luke loved the blushed nervous expression ignavius had. Truth be told, he too was nervous and he still wanted to go through with it. He had to be bold and daring like Ryan suggested. He ignavius to know he was the best hoe to ever be .

Ignavius moaned and watched his date suck dick like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was a sloppy blowjob that left puddles of saliva on the floor. Luke's tongue ticked the shaft before gliding down to the balls and back to the tip. His soft lips were planted firmly on the head and his tongue patted the slit.

" You weren't kidding when you said giving sloppy blowjobs was your hobby."

Luke removed the cock and grinned in agreement. He used his hand and quickly jerk off the top. His saliva acted as a nice lubricant and ignavius rolled his eyes back. The virgin was overwhelmed by the blowjob that would make any pornstar blush. He wanted to orgasm all over the slut.

" I'm gonna cum ! I'm fucking cumming."

The thick semen coated Luke's face who then wiped it in more and licked his hands clean. Hot damn .

" Your dick was a great appetizer."

" That was the main course and you know it. Now let's switch positions with me. I wanna play with that giant ass of yours.”

Luke stood up and put down his pants to show his bare ass. Ignavius was taken aback by just how impressive it was in person. No guy should have an ass this big butt here it was. He plunged his head inside and tried to reach the anus. He could taste a heavy coat of peppermint lubricant on his tongue. Luke must've been prepared for this moment.

Iganavius fingered him with three of his fingers and felt ecstasy hearing Luke moan. His tongue dragged down to the ass down to the balls. He juggled them with his tongue and continued to finger him deeper .

“ How about I suck this nice little cock of yours. I bet an ass slut like you doesn't get much action down there.”

“ I'd rather you not call my manhood 'little’. I've always wondered what it would be like receiving a blowjob instead of giving one.”

Ignavius took in the length whole and slabbed his tongue on it. As it was his first time he gagged hard and ended up throwing up a bit of spit. Luke thought this was hot and grabbed ignavius by the head to facefuck his crush. The cock slapped against the roof of his mouth and Luke's anus tightened around the tips of his fingers. Ignavius stared into Luke and saw his lustful face locking eyes with him. He gathered all the saliva he built up in his mouth and spit it into his hand to jerk Luke off. He gripped it firmly from the head to the shaft and gave a rugged pace. He opened his mouth so Luke could orgasm directly on his tongue.

“ Now that's what I call fine dining.”

Ignavius got off the ground and slung his arm around Luke's neck.

“ Let's go meet those fuck boys you told me about. Sounds like they'll make a nice harem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this power couple is dating. They're so cute together.


	6. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignavius and Luke spend their first night together.

" so this is the guy that you bust a nut to every night?" Asked a curious Josh as he looked Iganavius up and down, checking him out. He was fairly handsome when he combed the messy hair of his.

" He doesn't look half bad. I mean, he's a total cuck for being in that social justice club and shit, but, It's gonna be fun having another bitch to dominate." Said josh.

Ignavius was impressed by how Luke was able to score two sexy jocks like Josh and Ryan. He always made sure to catch a glance of them undressing in the locker room when he had a chance and now he was in their dorm listening to a Kanye West album.

" The Best part about the date was when Luke gave me a blowjob in a bathroom. I was pretty nervous at first but I was kinda hot at the same time. You sure weren't kidding when you're a hoe."

Ignavius patted Luke on the back and he blushed. Ryan slung his arm around Luke's neck and gave him a noogie.

" Ha ! There's nothing better public sex. I remember one time I and a fuck buddy were fucking in an empty staircase and we nutted just when a teacher saw us. He looked shocked and liked he wanted to join in. I sucked him off and fuckboy ate his ass. Good times."

The guys got major erections from the story. Josh flashed a wide grin.

" You bitches need to take an example from Ryan. A guy like me needs high-class hoes to fuck with."

Ignavius chuckled at Josh's bravado. He was an arrogant vulgar fellow but that attitude would come in handy during role-play sex.

" You talk like that but you had to blackmail Luke just to get laid." Said ignavius.

Josh glared daggers at him then at Luke.

" You told him ?"

" I'm sorry. We were chatting on the way back and it just sorta came up. Though to be, you really shouldn't have done it in that first place."

Josh growled and Ryan plucked him on the back of his head to tease him.

" Forgive him. Josh can be a real ass sometimes. So ignavius, What was is it like fucking my sex rival ?"

" Oh um about that... We haven't had sex yet since we came straight here to tell. I'm still a virgin heh heh...."

Ryan and Josh looked at ignavius wide eyes before laughing.

" Man how fucking stupid of you ?! Stop talking to us and go bang that cum slut. Don't forget to record it so I can jerk off it later." Said Josh, as crude as always.

" You must be pretty proud of yourself being able to take the virginity of your boyfriend, huh Luke? Well, he's more of a fuck buddy than a boyfriend since this vis a harem and all but still. Go show him how a true hoe does it !" Cheered Ryan.

Luke smiled and thanked Ryan for the support. He led Iganavius to his room and quickly stripped down to his underwear. He was wearing a sexy black lace pair of panties that looked one size too small. His ass looked as if it would explode out at any second. Ignavius lingered his eyes at the sight bin admiration.

" Well this was definitely unexpected. Ever considered trying out for Victoria's secret ?"

The two share a laugh before locking lips. It was a hot passionate French kiss that oozed with spit. They looked at each other in the eyes and it was obvious both waited long enough for this moment. Ignavius trailed his hands down Luke's back and onto his ass. He could barely fit both hands on them. He gave them a tight squeezed and poked inside through the material.

" Seriously, how on earth do you get them so big? I feel like I could stuff my whole head down there which I certainly won't mind trying."

Luke smirked. " Lots of legs exercise and high protein food. It also helps that it kinda runs in the male side of my family."

" In that case you'll have to show me your dad one day." He said as he gave him another kiss before pushing him on the bed. Luke dug in his drawer and pulled out a tube of strawberry lubricant and a used dildo. He licked clean the dry cum that coated the object and this gave Iganavius a throbbing erection.

" I'd tell you to do that to me but I think we should head right to the main course this time". He clothes dropped to the flower and Luke was amazed as he saw his crush fully naked. When you truly loved someone every part of their body was eye candy. Luke fingered himself with lubricant drenched hands and spread his hole wide for his lover.

" Tell me how much you want the dick first. Daddy wants to hear you beg."

" Do all you tops use the same dialogue?" He asked playfully. Truth be told he loved being the submissive bitch who cued for a hard long cock slammed into his rectum."

" Oh daddy treat me like a bitch and tear this hole up. Fuck me with your fat hard dick !"

" Music to my ears". Ignavius traced the tip of cock across the sides of Luke's ass before finally ramming it in. Luke moaned and let out a swear upon impact. Ignavius felt euphoric as the juice insides of the ass stimulated his entire cock. Far better than all those years spent with lotion and tissues. He was enticed by how rapidly and professionally Luke rocked his hips and slammed his g spot against the tip. It was an honor fucking someone so sensual and so experienced.

With every hard thrust, waves ripples across the ass. Ignavius gave it a hard slap and Luke gave out a loud moan in response. He pleaded for more and Iganavius was happy to oblige. The sensation only intensified as the anus tightened on the dick, trapped it in its grasp. If felt like the perfect pleasure but there was one thing that could've made it even better.

" Let that ass talk back to me," said Ignavius, shamelessly copying lines he heard from porn.

Luke was confused for a moment then realized what the hunk meant. He applied pressure to his lower half and left an enormous fart that could've passed as a trumpet wail. The vibrations of the force reverberated all along ignavius' manhood and practically made the man drool."

" Oh baby." He let out in a mesmerized Daze.

With a few more thrusts of his waist Iganavius felt a familiar pressure build up in his dick.

" Oh fuck I'm gonna cum !"

Luke started jerking himself off minutes prior as he wanted to orgasm around the same time as his lover. The last few strokes had every ounce of power ignavius could muster. With one last jab, he filled the insides of the massive done with his white elixir. Luke orgasmed not long after and let out a big sigh. Ignavius flipped him over and quickly scooped the pool of lubricant and semen with his tongue and gulped it down.

" Not bad for a virgin huh."

"You were a lot better than I expected actually. I mean, your technique wasn't as good as other guys I've been with, but sex with you just has so much more passion and pleasure. I'm really glad you were so accepting of me. I've been trying to find a guy to fall in love with for the longest.". Luke looked at ignavius with gleeful eyes.

" Don't mention it dude. You're a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you. Since we have so much times on our hands, how about you tell me some of sex stories. I've been dying to hear them."

Luke smiled kissed on the lips and breathed in the after sex musk that lingered on the both of them.

" In a bit. I'm sure Ryan and Josh want to hear it just as much as you do. "

The two had gotten under the covers and embraced each other tightly.


	7. Breakfast Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gives Josh an extra helping of peaches and cream.

The sizzle of pancake batter and savory scent of bacon lulled Josh out from his slumber. He was still tired from the football practice he had yesterday and smoked a lot of weed before bed so he was in no mood to get up.

" Ryan, is that you?" He said with his eyes partially shut.

" No, but it's someone better."

Josh was now fully awake as he recognized the familiar voice of Luke and saw the man cooking over a portable stove. But it was what he was wearing that caught Josh's attention rather than what he was doing. Luke adorned a silky white apron decorated with pink hearts along with zesty black lace pantyhose. 

" Now isn't this a fine way to start off the morning! How'd you get inside anyway?"

" Ryan left the door open for me before going to morning practice. Since you guys always live off fast food, I decided to cook something special."

" Well, there ain't nothing better than breakfast in bed served by a big booty bitch. Bring that ass over here."

Luke did a sexy strut towards Josh's bed and carefully laid down the plate of food on the coffee table. Josh tugged the pantyhose downwards and grabbed a canister of cream.

" I think I'm finna start with some peaches and cream. "

Josh laid Luke on the bed and lathered the warm liquid all over the plump peach. He watched as the ass glistened and begged to be ravished. He tickled the anus with four rugged fingers and Luke gasped in response.

" Oh, daddy more. I needed some of that dick." Luke said before getting a hard smack on the ass.

" Daddy's gonna dick you down when he's ready. Right now he's gonna work his tongue."

Josh parted the massive ass and stared at Luke's slutty anus. He smirked before plunging his tongue downwards. In contrast to Josh's raw and musty smell, Luke smelled like perfumed vanilla and coconut lotion. Josh's tongue scooped up the cream and went deeper into the anus. He stimulated the well-used ass as best as he could before scooping up more of the white substance. This time something didn't feel right. It wasn't cream he tasted but rather something very salty and slimy.

" What the fuck?! Did someone nut inside you?!"

Luke chuckled and turned his head in Josh's direction. " Oh, didn't I tell you? I had Ryan and ignavius fuck me real good before coming here. I like having sperm stew inside my ass"

" You know damn well you didn't say anything! I hate that salty shit. Don't know why you hoes like it so much."

" Well, I guess a top like you wouldn't understand. It's not like it's a big deal. Ryan told me you suck his dick all the time and you always look like a bitch In heat when you do it."

Josh blushed and slapped Luke across the face, to his delight. 

" That's completely different! Ryan is my cousin, my main bitch. I don't mind doing that kind of crap for him. Besides, I mostly just have him nut on my face. Really hate that salty taste."

" In what type of redneck world did you grow up in where sex with your cousin is more justified than doing it with your " hoe"?"

" Hey, don't compare me to those damn rednecks! Ryan and I have a kinky relationship, but we're both guys so it's not like it's inbreeding or anything. And don't act like you don't find it hot ."

" Ok, you got me there. Since you won't give me a Rimjob, how about we have a little talk."

Josh arched an eyebrow.

" A talk? You mean like a verbally abusive talk cause I'm pretty down for that."

" No no. Just a simple chat. We've been fuck buddies for a while but we don't know too much about each other. I wanna hear about your home life and whatnot."

" Hmmm. I'll talk but only if you beg daddy."

Luke got on his knees and stretched his ass so his cumdump of an anus was revealed. He put pressure on his lower region and moaned as trickles of sperm spewed out. He cupped it in hand and licked them clean. Luke then took hold of josh's musty feet and sucked on the big toe as he would a cock. He went down to the heel then circled around the base. Josh looked at him with smug approval.

" Oh daddy, please tell me. I need to know."

" Ah shit. When you beg like that I just can't say no. So here's how it went. I grew in this upper-middle-class neighborhood back in Texas. My mom kinda got me whatever the fuck I told her to cause she was a pushover like that. My dad, on the other hand, always pressured me to be the best jock and make it into the NFL. I love football and all but at the time I really wanted to focus on my rap career."

Luke managed to hold stifle back a burst of laughter before Josh noticed.

" You as a rapper? That's pretty hard to believe ."

" Well believe it, bitch. I got rhythm and you should know from all our verbal abuse sessions that I have a way with words. My dad told me to cut that shit out and how much it embarrassed him but I was like fuck that. I'm the head quarterback and I still upload new tracks on SoundCloud when I find the time."

" Maybe we can play one of your raps in the background the next time you fuck me into submission."

" Why wait for next time when we can do it now. I'm still in the mood for peaches and cream but this time I won't be using my tongue."

Josh took out his phone and played a rap of his at full volume. Luke had to admit the beats and flow of the words were actually on point and was surprised by the talent Josh had. 

" Don't look so surprised. Your daddy can do anything he sets his mind on."

" Except pass a semester without bullying a nerd for help."

" When you're a guy like me, it's street smarts, not book smarts that matter."

Josh quickly undressed and laid Luke out on the bed. He was gonna take off Luke's pantyhose but decided it was kinky with them partially on. Normally he would've teased his hoe before going straight to anal but he still had morning wood and a raging libido to take care of. He plunged his nine-inch dick that massive globe of an ass and watch Luke arch his head back in pleasure.

Josh's hips worked their magic and made sure every thrust had enough force to simulate his cock further. Hearing Luke's ass make all these different juicy sounds by being fucked put Josh in a level of ecstasy he usually only felt with Ryan. He could feel the ass clap with every thrust and would sway to the beat of the song. Josh slapped that ass to increase the vibrations 

" If you keep fucking me like this I'll piss myself !" Luke practically yelled out.

" You know damn well that's exactly what I want to see."

Josh turned Luke in his back and fully removed the pantyhose as they were getting in the way. He let Luke's feet rest on his shoulders, taking a second to smell the vanilla lotion he must've rubbed them in. Luke's cock was all veiny and looked like it was ready to fire. Josh pounded into Luke with a hard thrust that was sure to do the trick. Luke gasped as a stream of urine spewed from his hard member. 

A lot of the piss ended up falling into Josh's mouth who drunk from the stream as if it was a water fountain. He then laid the dick flat so Luke himself was the one being pissed on. Luke was being overwhelmed from the wanton pleasure of being pissed on and having his insides torn up by a jock who was hung like a bear. Josh seemed to be increasing his pace even further and was soon reaching his climax. He moaned when for each time he felt his tip tickle against Luke's g-spot and how his anus would tighten around it.

His last few strokes were some of the hardest he ever did, creating ass claps loud enough to rival the music. With one final powerful thrust, Josh orgasmed a powerful river of sperm to refill Luke's thirsty anus. He laid on top of Luke and pulled him forward to give him a powerful sloppy wet kiss. Josh had stored the piss in his mouth and had delivered the fluid back to Luke. The two of them swished the piss back and forth through each other's mouth before taking their own share of the fluid and ended it with a big gulp.

Luke looked at Josh with the widest grin plastered on his face.

" I thought you hated salty things."

" I do but it's not so bad when it comes from a 5-star hoe like you."

The two embraced each other tightly and spent the rest of the morning getting to know each other more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than sex served with good food. I love Jock x Nerd type of relationships.


	8. Day in the Life of Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke provides us with his much-desired backstory.

he men gathered around in Luke's room passing around food and drinks and maybe a few blunts. Luke had promised to reveal his past life as a mega-slut and they all needed to hear.

Ignavius bite off a chunk of beef jerky." Alright Bitch, tell us everything you got. Thots like you always got the best sex stories.

Ryan and Josh nodded in agreement and waited in anticipation for Luke to say the magic words. Luke grinned at his audience and gave them what they wanted to hear.

FLASHBACK

It all started on the eventful September morning at Saint Joseph's all-boys high school. It's was Luke's first day and he had a mission in mind. His whole life he was the meek shy kid who secretly craved sex. He would buy dildos and sex toys with his allowance but it still wasn't enough for him. He needed the real thing. He promised that in his senior year he'd be the sex God he was meant to be. He always felt the stares of men as he walked the hallways with his tight slacks on. Not even straight guys could resist.  
One day he was walking and felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

" You got the money, little bitch?"

He knew that voice. It belonged to Alan Mitchell the resident school bully. He bullied students into giving him money and was even feared in other schools. The rumor was his parents sent him here for fighting a teacher in his previous school. Parents seem to think Christian academy students act like saints but that's far from the truth.

" I have the cash but can we go to the rooftop? It's embarrassing getting hustled in the hallway." Luke said.

Alan grunted." Fine but you better have the exact amount this time you bitch."

Luke felt a small ripple of euphoria. He loved verbal abuse from a dominating figure. He walked in front of Alan so the student could see he ass bobble up and down with each step. Once on the rooftop, he turned to him.

" I don't have your money but I do have something much better." He said with a rare display of suave.

" I don't have time for your fucking games. Either give me the money or I pummel your ass!"

" Oh but that's what I intend for you to do. You just won't be using your fists to do it ."

He kicked off his shoes and quickly pull down his pants to reveal his fine choice of underwear. It was a white hair of panties with pink trimming he bought from Victoria's Secret. The fabric was scrunched up to resemble a thong so his entire juicy ass was hanging out. Alan's eyes widened with his mouth agape and a snug feeling took form in his crotch.

" Hope you like what you see. It took years of squats and good eating to get it this big so I'm pretty proud of it. My ass is definitely a lot bigger than any girl you talk to after school. Come give it try."

Alan slowly moved his hand forward before stopping. " I'm not into that gay shit! I'm gonna tell everyone how much of a fag you are and beat your ass!"

" Does it really matter if it's gay? A nice ass is still a nice ass. You won't be getting any other opportunities in an all-boys school so this is your chance. Come fill up this juicy pussy."

Alan gulped and couldn't deny Luke's words. He needed to bust a nut like a mother fucker and Luke had an ass to put any hoe to shame. He walked over to Luke and got to his knees. He planted his nose in that pussy and took a big whiff. It has the lovely smell of peach and vanilla. Alan pulled the panties off and his tongue wormed it's way inside. The ass had the lovely taste of lubricant that coated his tongue. It was tickled by asshairs and probed right up to the anus. Luke screamed out girly moans of pleasure from the wonderous feel of his first Rimjob.

Soon the ass was licked clean and the bulge in Alan's pants was hungry for more. Luke pressed his hands on the bully's crotch and grinned.

" I bet you wanna bust a nut in me real bad and make me your Bitch. If you wanna me to make your dick wet then pay up. $100.

Alan scoffed." Fuck you need I ain't giving you shit. You're gonna give that ass or I'll beat you for it."

Luke took out his phone and played an audio recording of the entire conversation between them. Alan's eyes nearly popped out.

" If you ever try to bully me again I'll just have to upload a sound file of our little session. I can alter my voice to sound different but the whole school would know it's you. You wouldn't want that now, would you? "

Alan was taken aback by Luke's unusual dominance. "I... I don't have the money on me right now. I promise to pay you back, honest."

" No money, no tight pussy for you. Do what you do best and hustle some cash. I'm moving on to my next client. Oh, and do me a favor. Go find some gay guys for me who're willing to fuck and tell them to bring cash."

Luke puts back on his pants and goes down to the first floor. The main reason why Luke was acting so domineering wasn't just because he disliked Alan but rather because there was someone he wanted to lose his virginity to. Mr synder the gym teacher. The man was Luke's biggest crush yet. He had spiky black hair with slightly shaved edges, a manly five o'clock shadow, a riveting baritone voice and of course he had the sculpted physique a gym teacher should have.

Luke believed Synder dropped a few hints he was interested in him. During morning practice when students had to do squats and lunges, Synder usually was right behind Luke. The teacher would sometimes slow his countdown and add extra sets of lower body exercises. He also had Luke be his main helper and often let him hang with him during free time. The biggest moment was that time Synder reached for his sports bag and "accidentally" grabbed Luke's ass. There was a long pause and when Luke turned he saw the man blush and excuse himself.

The man in question was disturbed from his paperwork by a hard knock. He opened to door to his office and was greeted by Luke. At first, he smiled warmly at the student then his face turned flat when he saw his pants were wet around the crotch.

" Christ, what happened?"

" Oh, I had an accident just earlier. I couldn't make it to the bathroom on time. I was wondering if I could have a change of clothes."

" Sure just let be go in the back. You can take a shower in the locker room if you want."

Synder goes to the backroom and Luke quickly strips completely naked. He had splashed water on himself to make up the lie and now his prey was caught. Luke had enough trust in the man to believe he would keep everything secret even if he wasn't interested in him.

Synder returns from the back room carrying a folded pair of pants but they fall from his grasp. He stared jaw dropped at the hot piece of work in front of him. Luke stood by the door, fingering his moist ass in Synder's direction. The teacher gulped and felt his penis harden.

"Luke! What are you doing!? "

" I'm trying to get the sexiest guy in school to take my virginity. Don't act like you don't want it. I've always felt you staring at my ass and I haven't forgotten the time you grabbed it ."

" That was just an accident. .."

" Then why did you take so long to let go?"

Synder had no response. He'd always bust a nut to the image of Luke's ass when he was home so there was no denying it. He never felt this way about a student before but he really needed to dick him down. He slowly removed his jogging pants and jockstrap and placed the tip of his cock in his ass.

" This stays between you and me, got that? If anyone knows about this then we'll both be screwed over."

" Don't worry. I'm not dumb enough to ruin the perfect fuck session."

Synder lets his cock slowly tread it's way inside. He feels the ass tighten around the base as it journeys to Pierce the anus.His hips sway their way in a hurried pace, making Luke moan like the slutty bitch he is. The strokes are rough and passionate. Synder slaps the massive ass and watches waves of skin ripple all over.

Luke is overwhelmed by this newfound pleasure. It's on a whole different level from twerking on dildos. The joy of actually being fucked by an older man who admired your ass was incomparable. Loud moans and accidental farts escaped Luke as the dick took him over. He felt that hard shaft slam into him without remorse. The air was filled with the sounds of ass claps and two men in heat grunting. Luke's g spot has long since been penetrated and new sensations of euphoria swallowed him.

The moment of the climax was nigh. Warm sperm shot from Synder and found home in Luke's anus. The white liquid slowly oozed out before Luke cupped it with his right hand and licked it clean. Synder found the gesture to be kinky and definitely inviting for more sex in the future. The two come together for a sensual and passionate kiss.

From then on Luke would be the mega-slut of the school. Boys would line up in bathrooms with their rich parent's allowance for a chance to get a serviced from Luke. Some of the students were gay and others were straight with suppressed libido. Every day consisted of guzzling cum and shoving dick in both holes Luke didn't keep count but he was sure to Have been fucked 100 times well before the school year was over.

" And that's my story. Hope you alpha tops enjoyed ."

Ignavius Josh and Ryan lay on the bed utterly exhausted. They each took turns fucking Luke while he told his story and found every moment to be sensual.

" I knew you were a hoe but damn! Fucking a gym teacher is like every dudes fantasy." Said iganvius. " Feel great having such a fine bitch sleep with me every night."

" And I feel like a king having three bitches at my side." Said Josh smoking a blunt.

The men laid out on the bed in tight embrace.


	9. Locked Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignavius and Josh spend more time together than they ever hoped for

Ignavius felt his head pound as he slowly regained consciousness. He didn't remember getting particularly drunk or high last night so why was he so light-headed? He stretched his arms as he felt a yawn but he felt a weight tug at his arms. He looked over and saw himself handcuffed to a sleeping Josh in some fancy hotel room.

 

" What the fuck? Josh, wake your stoner ass up!"

 

Ignavius smacked at Josh until the jock awoke with fire in his eyes.

 

" Hit me again bitch and we'll see how far my foot goes up that tight ass."

 

"Oh don't get angry at me when you're the one who started this. I don't know what's happening but I know it's your fault."

 

Well, fuck you! What makes you think I did it?"

 

Ignavius crossed his arms and stared right at him.

 

" Ok ok. I probably did some dumb shit to piss someone off but that's not important. We gotta break these cuffs."

 

" Oh, I wouldn't try that if I were you. One wrong move and j just might upload a special video feed."

 

The two men were stunned when they heard a female voice come from seeming nowhere. Josh turned to the nightstand and saw his phone was in the middle of a call. He turned it to speaker mode.

 

" Listen to me you crazy bitch, you're gonna let us go before I track you down and bash your skull in!" Josh was brimming with rage.

 

" You were always so aggressive. Too much machismo for my blood."

 

" Wait a minute. That voice. Is that you Linda?"

 

" Who the hell is Linda?" Asked ignavius.

 

" I'm his ex-girlfriend." The voice spoke.

 

" Ex-girlfriend? Dude I thought you were gay."

 

"I am! I just didn't want to accept that a few years ago. I was still coming to terms with it so I thought dating a girl would make me 'normal'. It was a stupid mistake. Linda was always bitching at bout some dumb shit."

 

" Nice to know you're the same racist misogynistic idiot since the last time we met."

 

" How the hell am I racist? That other shit is true but I ain't racist. Got my dick sucked by a black guy just the other day."

 

" I'm not even going to comment on that. I'll just say I've listened to your rap videos and noticed you have a fixation for the n-word." Said Linda.

 

" It's a free country, Bitch. If all the other rappers get to say it, so should I." Josh boasted.

 

Linda and ignavius groaned.

 

" Look I get that Josh is a retarded asshole who might've broke your heart and all but I don't understand why we're cuffed together. If you wanna get revenge on him, leave me out of it ." Said Ignavius.

 

Josh punched him in the arm and scowled.

 

Linda could be heard laughing on the other side of the phone. " Let me explain myself. When Josh broke up with me, I felt pathetic. My first boyfriend was the boy next door and I had him all to myself. Every girl in school wanted his dick and I thought he would've been the man I started a family with. After stalking his social media I found out what college he goes to and decided to pay him a little visit. When I'm about to knock on his dorm room door what do I hear? Him fucking some guy senseless! You could imagine how betrayed I felt."

 

" Nobody betrayed anyone you fucking stalker! I’ve been broke up with your clingy ass so I'm free to fuck whoever I want. I'm fucking a bitch with a bigger ass you could ever get. Plus he can cook and doesn't tell me to pick up my laundry or stop making dick jokes. I like men and not you. Get over it."

 

Linda took in a long breath before exhaling.

 

" No Josh. My emotions don't just work like that. They don't switch on and off whenever it's convenient for you. You hurt me so now I'll hurt you. I put a camera in your friend's room while he was gone and caught footage of you having a three-way with him and Ryan. I wonder what your coach would think if he knew you slept with your cousin on a daily basis. Goodbye, scholarship!

 

" You fucked up bitch! I don't care what you do to ignavius but don't bring my cuz and football career into this! Is it money you want? You can have it! Everyone keeps telling me how overprivileged I am anyway.

 

" I don't want your blood money. I just want you to play a little game with me. If you comply then all evidence of your orgy will be erased and I will leave. You two are going to have sex in the middle of the hallway. You will not stop even if someone catches you. The game ends when someone orgasms inside the other. Of course, if security comes and interrupts you, then it's game over and the material will be distributed. Sound simple right?"

 

" Now the fuck it doesn't! This is beyond fucked up. You're gonna destroy Josh's career just cause he dumped you and he's gay? I know he can be a piece of shit but he's done much worse. Can't you just forgive him and let us go?" Ignavius protested.

 

" Hmm, how about you do less complaining and more fucking. It's currently breakfast hour so most of the people on your floor are in the dining room. The hour is almost up so better act fast."

 

Those were her last words before the call ended. There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

 

" You just had to date the psycho bitch. Couldn't have settled for a nice Ashely or Courtney. No. You had to go after a cold and calculating Linda."

 

" I am THIS close to beating the shit out of you. This woman is already fucking me over and I don't need you making it worse. I don't even know how she got us in a hotel."

 

" I think I might remember something. You said someone was selling their video game collection on Craigslist and you needed someone to help carry the stuff."

 

" Oh yeah. The guy told me to meet him in his hotel room. We must've gotten knocked out as soon as we opened that door. That fucking bitch. Let's get this over with already. I don't like it but there's no other way ."

 

Ignavius nodded and reluctantly left the room with Josh. They scanned the area to make sure it was secure and dropped their pants. Ignavius admired how long Josh's dick was even when it wasn't hard.

 

" So which of us is gonna be the bottom?" Ignavius asked.

 

" Sure as fuck ain't gonna be me. I only bottom for Ryan. No exemptions."

 

" Oh c'mon. I've never taken it up the ass before. I practice with Luke's dildos sometimes but it starts to hurt. Your dick isn't exactly anal virgin friendly ".

 

" Don't be such a pussy. I'll go real gentle on you."

 

" We don't have time to be gentle. The sex needs to be rough and hard so one of us can orgasm as soon a possible. I know you're a strict top but this is a desperate situation. You have experience doing anal and your ass is bigger than mine so I'll cum faster. You can fight me all you want later but now you need to let me fuck you."

 

Josh opened his mouth in protest but knew he couldn't argue with that logic. They didn't have the time to spare so things had to go off without a hitch. He let out a growl.

 

" Fuck! I'll do it but this one time only. I better not hear you bragging to Luke after this or im-"

 

" Ok ok, I get it. Just stretch out your ass so we can start."

 

Josh reluctantly did as he was told and exposed his anus. Ignavius held his breath for a moment for he knew a jock like Josh probably never douched. His free arm rummaged through his pockets for the tube of lube he always kept and gave his cock a fresh new coat. Josh lay on his back as it was the only position comfortable with the cuffs.

 

Not wasting any time, he rammed inside, causing Josh's entire body to tense up. The fat mushroom tip head brushed against the hairy insides and penetrated the anus. Josh swore as his hole was invaded. His legs shook rapidly. Even with Ryan, he had never gotten used to the pain. His love for his cousin had gotten him through most of it but anal really wasn’t his thing.

 

Ignavius held untoJosh tightly as his hips pounded into him. His dick was making fine work of his ass. His insides were being stretched out while the anus had a firm grip on the tip. Josh gripped the carpet beneath him as his body was warming up.

 

Iganvius froze once he heard the sounds of women chatting around the corner. Their high heels clicked down the hall and were quickly approaching.

 

" Shit shit shit." He muttered. Josh shared the same sentiments and darted his eyes to the corner in anticipation.

 

" Don't stop now! If they come over I'll just scare them off. Hurry up and orgasm."Josh commanded.

 

Iganvius gulped and continued fucking the dominant jock. His heart sunk once he heard the voices coming closer followed by the sound of a door closing. The two sighed in relief. A close one.

 

Josh was moaning like a bitch in heat. He’d been fucked by Ryan a few times but he usually went easy on him so his ass wouldn't tear. It felt invasive and maybe a bit pleasurable. Iganvius was pounding into him like a nymphomaniac and he moaned to the rhythm of his ass clapping on the hard shaft. He felt lube trail down his hole and tickling his balls.

 

" Sounds like someone if having a good time." Ignavius teased.

 

" Oh fuck off. I'm just trying to get you excited to climax early."

 

" Always playing so hard to get," Ignavius said.

 

Ignavius humps were now more passionate and loud squishy sounds of Josh's ass being fucked rung across the hallway. They were embarrassed and hopes nobody could hear.

 

Josh would never admit it but ignavius was doing damn fine job fucking him. Every thrust filled with ecstasy and he struggled to stifle his moans. Few farts and streams of pee would be released, a sign that the dick was good. If it was Ryan fucking him, both of them would've been soaked in all kinds of bodily fluids. While he was nothing compared to Luke's, Ignavius couldn't ignore the pleasure of having that tight ass clamped on his throbbing dick. He felt like his climax was soon approaching when a door just up ahead opened.

 

A middle-aged businessman in a crisp suit walked out and immediately locked eyes with the pair. Everyone froze.

 

" What the fuck is this?!?! You fags need to get a room. I was on my way to breakfast but this killed my appetite. Fuck this,I'm calling security!" The man yelled.

 

" Who the fuck are you calling a-" Josh's mouth was covered by ignavius before he could finish.

 

" Look man I know this looks bad but we're not doing this cause we want to. My friend here can pay you to keep quiet. $100 sounds good right?"

 

"Hmm. $180."

 

Josh growled. " It's $100. Take it or leave it."

 

The man rolled his eyes. " Fine. I'll wait for you to finish then collect my money."

He went back into his room but kept it slightly ajar so he could keep his eyes on them.

 

The adrenaline was getting to ignavius. He couldn't take it much more. He felt pure joy when he orgasm led after another full minute of fucking Josh. The jock rolled his head to the side and let out another moaned.

 

" Holy shit your ass is amazing Josh. All that protein and football must've done wonders. You should let me top more often."

 

Josh gave him the middle finger in response. " Don't fucking test me, Bitch. This was a one-time thing like I said earlier. I swear when I find Linda I'm killing that hoe."

 

The men stood up and readjusted each other's pants.

 

" I think I might know where Linda could be hiding."

 

" What do you mean?" Asked Josh.

 

" There's no way she would have us have sex without somehow keeping an eye on us. It's impossible for her to install cameras in a hotel without getting caught but if she's on this floor she can look through a peephole. "

 

" So she's been in one of these rooms the whole time? Guess I gotta bust down everyone's door."

 

" No dumbass.a there's an easier way. "

Ignavius pointed to the door the businessman went in earlier. Josh looked confused but quickly forced it open. He saw Linda on the bed with the man. They both gasped and went pale-faced.

 

"As I thought, the man was an accomplice who watched us as soon as we stepped outside. Linda must've been hiding here while he tried to extortion money from us." Ignavius said. 

 

Linda cursed under his breath and slapped the man. " You idiot! You should've gotten their money before coming back in."

 

The man grunted but quickly approached Josh and ignavius as if he was ready to fight. Even while handcuffed Josh had no problem using his athletic strength to easily knock down the salaryman. He grabbed Linda by her clothes and reeled up his fist.

 

" Ok bitch. You had me fucked over so now I'm beating your ass. You could've let old shit stay in the past but your psychotic ass had to go the extra mile. You don't just fuck with friends and family and get away with it ."

 

" Hah! You can't hurt me. I'll file a domestic violence assault charge and your career will be gone. Face it, Josh. I have complete control over you."

 

" Josh may be pussywhipped but I'm free to do whatever I want." Said ignavius. He gave Linda a glare that told her he meant business. " I won't have problems knocking your ass out."

 

Linda tried to run past them but the men held them down. they gave her a few knocks to the head and she was out cold. They searched through her purse and found a line key and her phone. With some quick handiwork, the handcuffs were gone and all footage was erased.

 

********************

 

" And that's how we spent our afternoon." Ignavius was now in Josh's room playing an fps game with him. They told the story to their boyfriends while they sucked them off during the game. They occasionally took dicks outta their mouths to commentate.

 

" Damn cuz. You should've told me you used to date Linda. Everyone knew that bitch had mental issues. I heard she brought knives to school." Said Ryan.

 

" Like I was supposed to know that. We're different social circles. Anyway, I and iganvius handcuffed that bitch to the guy who helped her and stripped them down. If she has any extra copies of me fucking you guys then I'll upload that pic of her as revenge. That should keep her quiet." Josh forced his cock back inside Ryan's mouth and arched his head back.

 

" Well, I think it kinda sounds hot. Yeah, the whole thing with Linda was unfortunate but being handcuffed and having sex in public has always been my fantasy." Luke said before going back to sucking.

 

Ignavius and Josh thought it over and agreed.

 

" Yeah, that was kinda kinky. I wouldn't mind fucking in the library if anyone's up for it." Said ignavius.

 

Josh grinned. " You're on. But right after I get this killstreak."

 

Though their day had been hectic, Josh and iganvius had a closer connection than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ignavius and Ryan might be the hottest pairing because of how opposite they are. They both kinda hate each other and want dominance.This might be my longest chapter yet. I got the idea for it when I saw a video of pornstar JD Blackstone getting fucked in a hotel hallway by yardiestyle. It was honestly so hot. I never saw a public sex video when the guys get caught so I added that aspect here even if for a short moment.


	10. Enter Priapus Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orgy gone wrong lands the boys a trip to the magical Academy of Priapus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this story will be going in a route that everyone might not like. It will feature magic and demon slaying with a bigger emphasis on story. The idea of Priapus academy has been in my mind for a while and I felt it would be best to make it part of Harem Daze instead of having it be a separate series. There will also be more kinks featured. I'll give a warning when they happen so you can skip .

The four men sat in the principal's office with a looming feeling of dread. Sweat beaded off their foreheads. Reginald, the principal, paced around his office as he massaged his temple. 

" Do you know why I called you men here?" He asked with a serious tone.

Luke gulped down his saliva. " B- because we were caught having sex in a public area..."

" And not just any public area; you chose the library! A sacred place of learning and tranquility. I had a meet and greet scheduled in the basement of the library and imagine when my surprise when I see my students fucking their brains out!"

Ignavius cleared his throat. " To be fair sir, we wouldn't have done it if we knew there would be people there. We were actually making a video on the importance of safe sex and-"

Reginald slammed his fist on the table. " Oh shut up! I wasn't born yesterday. It was so humiliating seeing Luke, one of my most honored students, being covered in semen. Josh, I'm honestly surprised by what you did with Ryan. It's shocking that you're not only gay but also incestuous. Very unbecoming of a quarterback."

" Ey don't be talking shit about us just cause we get more action than you do. We all know we're just here to get punished so get it over with. Just better not mess with my football schedule." Josh grumbled.

" Oh, that will be the least of your worries. As of today, all four of you will transfer to priapus Academy."

The four men raised from their seats with pure shock on their faces. " Huh?! You're expelling us? C'mon dude we're sorry." Pleaded Ryan .

" Technically you're being transferred but this isn't a punishment. Priapus Academy is a school made especially for men such as yourself. It seems that you have the potential to be alpha and Omega."

The men were utterly confused.

" What the hell are alpha and omega?" asked ignavius.

" Alpha and omega are a special breed of men who hold immense magical power. More will be explained to you once you enter the academy. Until then, leave my office and empty your lockers.

The four men were huddled up in Josh's room. " None of this shit is making any sense. First we get in trouble for fucking our brains out and then that old man started talking bout alpha magic and some shit. Its really blowing mine.' said the jock.

The others nodded.  
" What concerns me the most is the name of the school. Priapus is the god of fertility in roman myth. He was best known for his large..... penis. I think it's odd a school would name themselves after him" Luke adjusted his glasses.

" Maybe it means the school is full of niggas with huge dicks to suck!" Ryan was drooling at the thought of it, prompting Josh to smack the back of his head. " You can only get fucked by men in this harem, bitch."

Ignavius stroked the hair on chin and scratched his head. " All of it seems weird but the best thing we can do is empty out our lockers and prepare for tomorrow. It's gonna be a wild day."

The following morning was very anxious. The men had their belongings packed and were ready for their trip. They were told that a professor from the school was picking them up to personally drive them to the school. It seemed pretty extra for a school transfer.

Luke held his head down in shame. " I still can't believe it came to this. I'm supposed the be the pride of the school and I let myself get caught being ravished like a filfthy whore." Ryan patted him on the back and rubbed the nerd's chubby stomach. 

" Don't be so down. We're all at fault for what happened and getting fucked in hallway like that took a lot of pride !" He laughed heartily at his own joke and the others couldn't help but join in.

" Yeah, dont sweat it Luke. You have a hyper sex drive and couldn't help yourself. This makes for good material for my blog. I'll explain the importance of sex positivity and slut pride." Ignavius said and kissed Luke on his lips. " Iggy, youre such a genius! There's a lot of educational content we can cover."

" You bitches belong together." Josh chuckled and took a slow drag of his blunt. His eyes perked up when he saw a blue honda roll up to them. A tall gentleman with well groomed white hair stepped out. He wore a expensive looking dress suit and had tight pants which complemented his figure perfect. The men were frozen at the sight of him. What they saw was a man with an ass big enough to rival Luke !

He walked up to them and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. " Greeting gentlemen, I'm Clairemont and I'll be your tourguide and future teacher at priapus academy." His soothing british accent carrased their minds. Ignavius adamently shook hands with Clairemont.

" The name's Ignavius but let's skip introductions and get right to fucking" The stoner was practically drooling and immediately groped the british male. He just needed to get a good feel of it. " Iggy!" Luke was naturally pissed and jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs. " So sorry sir! I don't know what came over him and I promise- Josh, stop that!'

Josh dug his hands up Claire's ass and was giving it a good fingering. He removed his hand and revealed that it was covered in sperm. " Damn, this nigga don't mess aorund. This sperm is still warm." Ryan caught his cousin in a german suplex and slammed him to the ground. " You're sucha hypocrite! I have to stay loyal to the harem but you out here fingering a guy you just met!"

Clairemont cleared his throat and clapped his hands for silence. " Settle down everyone. This is a common reaction for men who recently awaken their alpha potential. Their testosterone and sex drive increases greatly and they go after the nearest omega. My big butt is practically a magnet for alpha men. Well then, lets be off." 

Luke sat in front besides Clairement while the others squeezed into the back.   
" Ok cut the bullshit. Tell us exactly what all this alpha and omega nonsense is about. You and that damn principal are beating around the bush." Josh barked.

" What a feisty one you are. Let me start from the beginning. This school was made in tribute to the Roman god of fertility, Priapus. He was known for many things but his most stand out trait is certainly his huge member. Because of that, he was also known as a sex God. He created a form a magic that's derived from sex and made of seperate species of men. These are alpha and the omega. Alpha's are the agressive partner in the relationship and specialize in offensive magic. Omega are the more submissive and focus on defense magic.

" You said offensive magic. Does that mean we'll have to fight people?" Ryan asked.

Clairemont nodded. " Indeed. This world is under attack from the rakasha, fearsome demons who feed off sexual energy of men until they die. They're similar to succubi but without any sex appeal."

" All this fantasy shit is really blowing my mind. So basically, we have to have sex to use magic and then use that magic to kill demons? Sounds great ! I get to fuck bitches and tear some shit up at the same time." He rested arms on the shoulders of ryan and ignavius.

" I guess youre an omega cause you sure do love having Ryan fuck the shit out of you. I'm still mad about the mess you made on my bed. You need to clean out that dirty shithole of yours." Ignavius teased.

Josh blushed and smacked the back of the man's head. " Oh fuck off! You got no room to talk. You be eating Luke's ass out and lick his feet."

" You're just jealous you can't do the same."

The two alpha wolves battled in the back of the car, swinging their fists with the limited space they had. Ryan giggled and Luke kept his face down in shame.

" That's enough toxic masculinity for one day, you two! Settle down already. We've arrived." Clairemont parked the car and took a step out. The men left the car and looked up in awe at the sight before them. The school was a massive marble structure that spanned an incredible amount of land. It looked more like a grand museum than anything else .

" Woah...." Was there unified reaction.

Clairemont chuckled and gave them a tour around the school. They visited the gourmet style cafeteria, luxurious library and finally the dorm rooms. 

" I hope you all enjoy your time here. We offer the best of the best." Clairemont said with a smile before leaving. The guys set their belongings down before making themselves at home.

Ignavius sat on his bed and sighed. " Man, this has been a long day. We got expelled from school only to get sent to another school and find out we have magic powers. And I guess we'll have to fight demons. Sounds just like the fantasy novels I read." He felt the springs of the bed creak as Luke sat down next to him. " Its certainly crazy that all of this is real but it's also exciting in a way. We get to have as much sex as we want and be heroes by killing demons. Judging from clairemont's description of the terms, I'm omega and you're alpha. I'll have fun serving you in and out of battle." The chubby male gave him a wet kiss on the lips, leaving a trail of saliva as they parted.

" Mmm. I hope you milk my dry and bring out all the tantra magic I need." Ignavius kissed him back and rubbed his hand around Luke's stomach. He then focused his attention on the rest of the room and was impressed by it's layout. The bed was king size and was in front of a large tv practically a quarter of the size of the wall . The carpet was a vibrant crimson color and the drawer came equipment with lubricant and sex toys.

" This place has got it all. It has everything a gay man could ask for" the couples spent the remainder of the day embracing each other and enjoying the high life. The following morning was when things for serious. They walked down the halls to the gym in order to get their magic ascertained. While doing so, several students stared intently at them.

" Being the new guys really puts a lot of attention on us, huh?" Asked Luke.

" It's more like they can't stop looking at our perfect asses." Ryan said with a cocky smile and slapped his ass to give the alpha males a show. They howled and quickly grabbed for the ripe flesh of both Omegas.

"Eh fuck outta here with that!" Josh punched a few of them in the face and Ignavius pushed another alpha to the wall.

" Hey what're you so mad about? I know you guys are new here but omegas love being groped. All they ever think about is dick so how about-" Josh punched him in the gut before he could finish.

" I don't give a fuck how slutty Ryan is. Nobody fucks with my bitch without permission. Try that shit again and I'm gonna castrate you punks." He cracked his knuckles in preparation for a fight. The alphas got the message and backed away from them. Josh smacked Ryan upside the head and pulled on his hair .

" You! Don't go around flirting like that. You know damn well I don't like other men looking at you. Cut that hoe shit out."

Ryan let out a sigh. " Yes Daddy."

The men entered the gym where they were greeted by a muscular man in a red tracksuit with spiky organge brown hair. " Yo! Glad you could make it. I'm your gym teacher, Brent. I'll help you determine what kind of magic you have. Strip down and we'll begin the exam".

They all got naked and followed Brent into his office. The desk was completely bare. " Let's start with the omegas lay on the desk and stick your asses at me."

Luke and Ryan were confused by the order but followed it anyway. When Brent saw those huge peaches aimed him, he drooled like a dog and began eating them out.

"Oh not you too! " Ignavius shoved Brent off and looked ready to fight.

" Don't get the wrong idea. I have a tongue that lets me determine the magic attributes of people by tasting their tantra. Calm down and dont be so jealous, okay?"

The alphas pouted and watched Brent eat out their lovers. Luke wined and moaned as his anus was tickled by the rough tongue slobbering on his hole . He felt the man's rough tongue tickling his g spot. That's when he felt a yellow aura take him over. The men gasped when they saw the yellow energy fill up room.

" So this is what tantra energy looks like..." Luke muttered.

Brent chewed on the aura like it was a tangible force and let out a big gulp. " Man, that tasted delicious. You're definitely an Omega and it seems like you have earth magic. Ryan, you have water magic."

Ryan got off the desk with his hands in the air. " Hell yeah! I hope this means I can control piss cause I love seeing Josh drink from my tip"

 

The jock blushed and grabbed his cousin by his hair. " Stop acting like a dumbass you dumbass! Keep that shit private."

The others chuckled at the scene. " Alright ignavius and Josh. You're next. I gotta eat you out."

They froze. " What? No! I don't want anything going up my ass. You wouldn't like the taste anyway. It's not that clean." Ignavius pleaded.

Brent shrugged. " It sucks but that's how it is. I'm used to eating all kinds of ass so I don't care how it tastes."

They sighed and got on the desk with their asses pointed out. Brent whistled amd gave their asses a firm slap. " Wow! Not half bad for alphas. Especially you, Josh. You should consider being an ass model for the Priapus Academy Instagram"

Josh kicked his leg back into Brent's gut. " Fuck off with that bullshit! I'm an alpha wolf. Don't need nobody looking at my ass."

Ignavius laughed. " Don't be so fussy. If you have a nice ass, flaunt it. All that toxic masculinity is really getting to you."

Josh growled at ignavius like he was ready to fight again. Brent ignored their argument and ebbed his tongue into Josh's ass. The alpha wolf instinctively squeezed his hole but Brent didn't relent. He used the hair on his face to tickle the inside of his cheeks and parted them so he could spit on the puffy hole. He gave it a rough fingering and took in it's scent. Josh refused to admit it but damn did it feel good. Brent repeated the process on Ignavius. The stoner's ass was being filled with Saliva and Brent's tongue was getting all the more brown.

The yellow energy filled the room once again and he ate a chunk of it like it was candy. " Alpha tantra energy doesn't take as good as omega energy but still a tasty meal. Josh has lightning magic and ignavius has wind. You guys should clean your asses out more."

" Whatever" they responded.

" So we all now what our magic types are. What do we do now?" Ignavius asked.

Brent smiled wickedly. " Now we begin the training . I'm going to work you boys to the bone


	11. Let's get cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys stir up some zesty trouble in the home economics class

Ignavius had never been one who cared much for manual labor, but, dear god did he hate the training Brent gave him. It started off normally with running laps and several sets of push-ups. Doing so next to josh and Ryan made him feel self-conscience about his lack of upper body strength. His arms were moderately toned but the cousins looked like they could crush metal. He never contemplated how alluring was the machismo of another man. He was usually drawn to the more chubby and submissive type. Getting Ignavius to admit it would be like pulling teeth. He could barely get a word out before arguing with Josh and his relationship with Ryan was mostly just as sex friends. He looked over at Luke putting up a pathetic display of exercise and blushed from second-hand embarrassment. Those plump arms wobbled while trying to uphold Luke's excessive weight.

"Put your back into it! maintain that position!" Brent barked at Luke and pressed his foot against his back to make it even more rigorous. it pissed Ignavius off seeing someone being so rough with his boyfriend, but he knew this training was the very least they had to go through if the wanted to be demon hunters. The pair were sweating profusely from practically every pore. Brent had thankfully given them a fifteen-minute break, leaving them to lie in their pool of sweet. Josh and Ryan had barely broken a sweat and were more than ready for an extra workup.

" Y'all niggas are more outta shape than I thought. I thought Luke being so chubby was hella cute but it looks like piggy could lose a few pounds." Josh squatted and rubbed Luke on his extra plump belly. Luke practically purred like a cat. Ignavius mustered up enough strength to swat the jock's hand away.

" Stop using that damn word. You're not black and it just makes you sound corny. And not everyone can be as athletic as you two. Some of us actually like to exercise our brains in our free time."

Josh sucked his teeth and forced his foot on Ignavius' stomach. The wind left his body and he glared daggers at Josh. " Don't tell me what the hell not to say. I grew up with money but I still hung out with my bros in the hood most of the time. I got their validation. Your ass ain't exercising a damn thing. ' More diversity in comics! End toxic masculinity! More campus safe spaces! You only talk bout that shit cause it's trendy and makes you look 'woke'. You're just a typical liberal arts student who's lucky he has a big booty slut of a boyfriend who eats that shit up."

" Just to let you know, people who think like you are the reason why you had to hide in the closet all your life. If it wasn't for social justice, we wouldn't be going to a school where gay sex is both accepted and promoted. Just some food for thought." Ignavius removed the foot and stood up. " I don't care what your political views are and I know you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be, but, don't be so hostile to people who try to make life easier for everyone. We cool?" He stretched out his fist.

Josh was stunned. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt the way he did about social justice issues. It was merely something he felt the urge to throw shade at. But maybe there was a deeper reason. " Yeah aight. We cool but I was serious bout y'all needing to exercise. Gonna get yourselves killed on the battlefield." He was taken by surprise when he felt Ryan bear hug him from behind.

" AWWW!! You really do care about Iggy! You love to act like a bad boy but deep down you don't wanna see him get hurt." Ryan rubbed his face against Josh's, the stubble on their faces creating a sandpaper-like feeling.

"What? No! I don't give a fuck what happens to that liberal dickhead! If he died, Luke would be too depressed to let me fuck him and then it wouldn't be a harem anymore. I ain't gonna miss out on some juicy ass cause some soy boy can't handle basic training." His folded arms and deep red blush made one wonder just how much he was telling the truth.

" It's OK josh. I love-hate you too." Ignavius patted him on the head like a little dog. Josh's blushed grew even brighter and he took a swing at Ignavius. The went back to fighting yet again.

Luke wiped off his layer of sweat with a hand towel and smiled while his two lovers continued the pseudo street fight. " They may act like mortal enemies most of the time, but they honestly do bring out the best in each other."

The break quickly passed and now it was time for elemental training. Luke and Ryan were on their knees, directly in front of the exposed dicks of their lovers.

" Once you bring out tantra energy, try to mold it into your hands and focus on your element. It's like a primal feeling that instinctively comes to you. I'm not expecting any fireworks but at least bring out something combat-ready" Brent ordered.

They nodded and quickly got to work. Luke and Ryan simultaneously began sucking their men off. Both of them were giving their messiest and sloppiest performances. Ryan choked himself on Josh's well-hung member until he could feel bile build up in his mouth. The slimy bile seeped from his mouth and splattered on the floor. Luke was blowing Ignavius like he was hungry. His puffy lips slid across the hard shaft with amazing speed and his tender fingers were stroking it with expert skill.

The alpha men rocked their heads back in pleasure while their omegas proved their worth as the best hoes around. The golden tantra aura surrounded them again and a surge of powerful energy course through them. Their muscles clenched and their skin hardened. They were surpassing the strength limits of any human. Josh looked at his open hands with a strained look. He grunted while forcing the tantra around him to cause some type of reaction. He got his wish when a sprinkler of electricity shot from his Palms. They instantly scorched the wooden floor upon contact and started a fire in other areas.

" Shit!" Brent jumped up and covered the floor with his tantra, causing the flames to be put out and the wood reverted to before it was damaged. " Feisty temper, feisty powers. You're gonna need to control your power during battle so your homies don't get burnt "

' Did this old man just say " homies" ', Ignavius muttered to himself as focused on controlling his tantra. A strong gust of wind formed around him and caused several gym supplies to fly away. Ryan and Luke focused too and formed a sphere of water and wall of earth respectively. Brent was immediately regretting having the boys train in the gym. The repair costs would be a pain to deal with and he knew Clairemont would chew him out. Speaking of the devil, the brit walked up to the group holding a cup of coffee. His jovial smile dissipated when he saw the mess that was made.

" I'm happy you're training the boys but look at the mess they made! You should've taken them outside as any sane person would!"

" Can you save the nagging for when we get home, babe? I know it was a stupid mistake and I’m fixing it. Just calm that oversized ass down." He kissed Claire on the lips and hugged at his hips, a ring on his middle finger shining in the light. " You dudes are dismissed. Go to your next class. It should be home ec. I'll have an official schedule printed out by the time class finishes." He then went back to making out with Claire to distract him from his anger.

Outside the gym waiting for the crew were the alphas from earlier. They grimaced at the sight of Ignavius and Josh, still bitter about being cockblocked. A man with spiky blond hair and a black bandana waltzed over to them while cracking his knuckles.

" Heard you newbies were giving my bros some problems this morning." Ignavius scoffed at the leader. " Oh please. Those idiots tried molesting our omegas so we put them in their places."

" Is that right?" He grabbed the nearest alpha to him and punched him upside the head. " How many times do I have to tell not to keep those booties picking hands to yourselves? That goes for all of you! We didn't get detention in alpha ethic just to learn nothing. Treat a big booty bitch with respect before you try that shit."

" Sorry Alex! It won't happen again!" They all said meekly. The previous tension had quickly left the room. Josh looked Alex up and down. " You're a pact leader. I respect that. Keep your boys and their leashes and we won't have any problems."

" It's cool man. My boys just let their dicks think for them sometimes. They lucky my partner Dontrell wasn't there or he would've whopped all they asses. Where you are guys heading? I could show you around.'

" We're going to home ec. I'm surprised this academy has home ec, though. Haven't taken it since middle school." said Luke.

" This school has a lot of things that'll surprise you. I have home ec myself so I might as well take you there."

 

Waiting right outside the home ec room was a tall black man with his dreadlocks tied in a ponytail. He glanced over to Alex walking over to him and gave him a fist bump.

" Dontrell, meet the new guys. My boys were giving them shit earlier I handled it. I let them now that alphas gotta respect another nigga's property" He gloated but was quickly punched in the guy by Dontrell, causing him to keel over.

" I already told ya dumbass not to use that word in presence. I don't care what you do with your friends but don't try that shit with me."

" It won't happen again, babe" He weakly moaned. Josh made a mental note to calm down his hood boy persona around Dontrell and Ignavius was hoping Josh would slip up.

They entered the big culinary center filled with state-of-the-art equipment and a myriad of different ingredients. The professor was a stuffy looking man with a thin mustache and slicked-back black hair.

" Alright, class. Today we will start by baking a simple apple pie and vanilla cake combo. You are free to add extra ingredients but do not stray too far from the original recipe. You will be graded on both presentation and flavor. Work diligently."

Luke felt a tinge of joy shoot through his entire body. He loved cooking and Ignavius always reminded him what a great chef he was. He was sure this class would be an easy grade. He turned to the other and his chin practically dropped when he saw them sculpting penis-shaped objects with the dough. Ryan was coating the base with frosting and Alex made sure the tip looked realistic.

" Oh man! I can't wait to bake this and stuff my mouth!" Ryan was practically drooling at his creating. Alex hung his arm on Ryan's shoulder. " Me too, bro. It's as big as Dontrell's.

Dontrell and Josh didn’t know whether to sigh or laugh at their men for their childishness. “Gotta admire that attitude.” said josh while Dontrell nodded. While the professor walked around the room looking over his students, Luke grabbed a few baking materials and sneaked out of the room.

Alex took note of Luke pulling out of the room with the materials and smiled on the inside. He knew exactly what that dirty little slut was thinking of and he was pleased. He noticed Luke's juicy peach ass and his shy smile as soon as he laid eyes on him. He swore to himself he will get inside that ass by the end of the week, or sooner. A cutie like Luke was bound to make any gay man weak in the knees

He turned to Ignavius and wiggled his eyebrows.   
"Your bitch is getting creative I see. Look at him sneaking away with the pies."

Ignavius looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. “He’s probably saving some to eat when he’s hungry. Gotta maintain that plump body somehow.

“Nah, bro. I see the look in his eyes. He’s about to pumpkin spice up your love life. Probably gonna coat his body with it and have you eat him out”

"What the hell, we're graded on those things." He almost took off after Luke but was promptly pulled back by Alex.

"Don't bug him and ruin your surprise. He has plenty of time to stash pies away and be back for the tasting test."

Ignavius wanted to argue but Alex grinned and leaned in closer. "Pick up a pint of ice cream on the way back to the dorm. Something with a lot of fat in it. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Ice cream?! Why?"

"Well, you gotta have those pies a la mode. What you do is dip your cock into the apple pie, ice cream goodness and feed it to your bitch. Make sure he's got nice sweet lips for your you to taste. Feed him with your cock until he begs with need".

Ignavius let his imagination run wild and promptly popped a boner. He clung onto every word the wise sage said to him

"Now mind you, your dick will go from hot to cold and back so much, you'll want to explode, but you must hold back. Once your bitch is a drooling needy mess, you turn him around and lather that sweet hole with some cold vanilla stuff. Make sure to do it with your cock head, make it nice and cold."

By this time Ignavius was practically drooling.   
"Hmm, hmm... Keep going."

"Final lesson young grasshopper, once your cockhead is nice and freezing, you plunge it deep into the tight heat. Brace yourself first of you'll blow your load ahead of schedule. Once inside, build that heat and fuck him into the mattress until he goes. Then, and only then you're allowed to bust your nut. Got it."

Ignavius drools for real and nods his head vigorously. He was writing down notes on his phone and let his mind wander off to a scene that was a perfect blend of dessert and pleasure. Rivers of melted ice cream flowing down the folds of Luke’s fat, only to be scooped up by Ignavius’ tongue.

“Dude, you’re like a sex genius! I thought fucking him in public was the highlight of our romance but, damn. Definitely eating him out as soon as classes are done.” He bumped fists with Alex.

“Don’t mention it, bruh. My dads raised me giving me the best sex advice possible. You should see the videos I and Dontrell uploaded to the private Priapus academy twitter. We’ve done it all: Bondage with hot candles, toe sucking, fart sniffing, golden showers, brown showers. Couldn’t walk straight for two whole days after our latest vid. Taco bell before sex; highly recommend.”

Dontrell patted his partner on the back and gave him a noogie.” Alex may be a brain-dead dumbass half the time, but, white boy doesn’t mess around when it comes to making my dick wet. He’s one of the few guys that can handle my 11 inches.”

“God damn! You guys should be our mentors. So, I’m guessing Alex is the omega, right?”

Dontrell put his hands behind his neck. “Uh, it’s kinda complicated. Let’s get back to cooking before Prof starts bitching at us.”

Alex nodded and looked at Ignavius "Good you better remember what I said." Luke was racing back to the classroom, his shoes squeaking across the hallway tiles of the floor. Entering the classroom once again he raised an eyebrow looking at Ignavius and Alex.

"What were you guys talking about when I was gone?" he asked curiously, somehow not noticing Ignavius' rising tent in his pants.

"Oh, just some useful baking information~"

"Oh- alrighty then?"

Luke was now even more curious and only nodded taking a seat at his baking station beginning to mix ingredients for another pie and Ignavius' erection had no intention of calming down anytime soon.

Luke popped the pie filling with the crust under it into the oven and looked at Ignavius "Please would you mind helping me with the vanilla cake?" He said pleading a small whine in his voice.

"Hmm, fine only for my fat ass cutie~"

"Thank you, babe."

Luke smiled sweetly as Ignavius stood up to stand behind his lover and press his chest, and the rock-hard member against Luke's back.

He intertwined his hands with Luke that were on the table in front of them "I'll help like this~" Luke now felt the erection and a small smirk played on his lips.

"Babe, do we need to go to the bathroom~?"

"After we finish baking~"

Ignavius usually wasn't patient but he was willing to make an exception as Alex watched "Ohoho~" He chuckled and looked at Ryan, who himself had a boner from watching, and listening.

Josh looked at Ryan "Got a situation there I see~"

"Oh, shut it, Josh."

"Why~~ you know you want it~"

Josh snuck a hand to Ryan's clothed member "You better pray we have a free class after this~"

"I'll make it happen even if we don't!" He growled and Josh smiled, "That's the kind of attitude I like to see." He gave him a playful punch in the arm

By now Ignavius had finished assisting Luke with the vanilla cake batter. Luke pulled out the pie and slipped the cake pan in the oven. The teacher's voice boomed again "Alright students, you should.

Ryan and Alex returned to molding their pastry phallus and stuffed the insides with a vanilla cream filling. Josh roughly slabbed the pie crust onto the pan and layered it with apple slices, tiny clumps of weed and a sprinkle of vodka he kept in his bag. He didn’t exactly know his way around the kitchen so he made up for his lack of talent with strong flavor. Ignavius, Luke, and Dontrell were pretty used to cooking so their cakes and pies looked scrumptious. Luke had meals made exactly by the recipe but Ignavius and Dontrell took a few liberties with theirs.

“I believe you all have had enough time. I will now begin the grading and if you haven’t finished, it sucks to be you.” The loud click-clank of his high heels could be heard as he marched to the group. 

Luke looked at the time a bit anxious, hoping he'd get done in time. The cake slowly rose and he let out a soft sigh of relief his ass jiggling a bit as he got up and bent over as the timer went off and he opened the oven putting on oven mitts and taking the pie out.

Ryan and Alex proudly presented their vanilla penis cake. The pastry was a good 8 inches long and was smeared with cinnamon frosting.

“And what ze fuck is this?”

“It’s a dick cake! Everybody in this school love dick and the school is named after some god with a huge dick so making a dick cake seemed like a fun idea,” said Ryan enthusiastically. The cake stood next to the pie which was shaped like a butt. The professor rolled his eyes and took a bite from each.

“Hmm. The technique could use more work but it’s an overall tasty product.”

He then walked over to josh’s station where he took a slice of his drugged-up pie. He coughed loudly and gripped the table to stay balanced.

“DEAR GOD WHAT DID YOU DO ?!”

“I made myself a nightcap pie. Baked it with some weed and vodka. Perfect for after a long day of bitchass school work.”

“This pie is atrocious. This is a cooking class, not some ghetto show and tell.” Ryan had to grapple josh from behind and cover his mouth to keep him from attacking the teacher.

The teacher finally came down to the three other men. He took a slice from each of their pies and cakes with delight. Luke followed the recipe exactly but Ignavius added pumpkin spice, ginger and vanilla extract to his food. Dontrell made his cake layered with chocolate and strawberries.

“A Very appetizing meal from all three of you. Especially for Ignavius and Dontrell who put their unique spin on the recipe. You shall receive an A grade.”

They high fived each other and patted themselves on the back. Ignavius went up to Josh with a puffed chest, his face of sheer arrogance.

 

“Looks like the wannabe gangster can’t cook for shit, huh? I’d be happy to teach you how to work a kitchen if you pay me.” Josh gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to pop a vessel. “You wanna talk shit?! Aight, I got you. You owe me for that time you”, he paused for a second and whispered in Ignavius’ ear, “for that time you fucked me in that hotel. Your ass is getting stretched out by the end of today.”  
Ignavius’ eyes widened. “Hell no! I did that because we had no other choice! You can’t hold a grudge on me over that. Plus, you’re the one with experience taking it up the ass. You handled it a lot better than I would've”

Alex was right behind josh, his hands on the man’s hips and lightly humped him. “What’s this I hear about Josh liking anal? Are you a beta like me?” Josh blushed and removed himself with Alex’s grip. “Don’t worry bout that. The hell is a beta?”

Dontrell sighed and walked over to their station. “Guess I might as well expose ourselves. My dumbass partner is what people classify as a beta. It means he has both alpha and omega capabilities but the amount of tantra he can use is more limited. He’s weaker in battle than other alphas and his support magic isn’t as good as the average omega. Kinda lame, isn't it?”

“Hey babe, don’t sell me so short! I may not be the strongest guy around but my dads taught me their best battle techniques so I have way more experience than the average student. Plus, I got tons of charisma. All my nigg- uh, I mean- bros love me!” Dontrell couldn’t help but smile. He gave Alex a lot of Flak but he honestly did love having him as a partner. “You right. You’re better than some other bitches I know. Anyway, how about you freshmen come make a harem with us? I could always use some fresh booty to fuck.”

Josh folded his arms with a cocky grin. “That’s what we were gonna ask y’all motherfuckers. We’re already a harem and I like both of you already. I know damn well Ignavius would be happy to have you join, Dontrell. He loves black dick more than anybody. That’s all he ever talks about. If you join us, you’ll get to smash his hole to pieces.” Josh brought Ignavius in closer by slinger an arm around his shoulders.

“Josh, what the fuck are you talking about ?!”

Dontrell licked and lips while eyeing his prey. “Ah hell yeah. I love myself some white boy booty. Especially since you’re an alpha. Makes taming you feel all the more better.” Dontrell’s huge hands squeezed tightly on Ignavius’ ass. The stoner whined as it dawned on him his anal virginity was on the verge of vanishing.

“O-Oh, um, you don’t want my ass. I have Italian and Greek heritage so I don't exactly fit into your white boy fetish. What josh said about me loving Black dick was a total lie. It’s the black culture and history that I respect so much. I write about that stuff all the time on my blog. Besides, you don’t want to fuck an alpha. I’m not saying I'm dirty but I definitely don’t clean myself out like Luke does. His booty is fresh and clean. Mine is smelly and unripe. Big difference.

“A multicultural and socially conscience alpha who’s probably gonna leave skid marks on my dick? You’re really begging me to fuck you now! I ain’t gonna make you do anything you don’t want to do, but, if you let me fuck you just this once, you’ll have a set of privileges on top of that white alpha privilege.”

“He’s right, bro. My dads are loaded with cash and have good connections. If we get into your harem, we can have epic parties, eat at expensive restaurants, fuck porn stars and more. It’s gonna be lit and I’d love to share it all with you. All you have to do is give up that booty this one time and the rest of your life will change.” Alex lured him in.

Ignavius’ mind was practically battling himself. On one hand, the thought of getting fucked by such a huge dick gave him chills. Dildo experimentation was the limit and he got tired of having to clean them all the time so that eventually stopped. On the other, this one-time act could give him a major boost to his social life. Dontrell and Alex seemed like cool dudes who many people knew. He would get more popular by association with them and that could boost readership for his blog. Plus, he wouldn’t have to leech off Luke for money anymore. If Alex wanted to flaunt his cash, Ignavius would have no problem taking it. He looked at the men before him. Josh gave him a “Your bitchass better go through with it look” with his signature scowl, Ryan was blissfully giddy as usual, Dontrell and Alex looked like hungry wolves ready to pounce. Finally, his boyfriend had a mixture of concern and curiosity on his face.

Luke twiddled his thumbs and rubbed Ignavius on the cheek. “You shouldn’t feel forced to do it but if you do ...It will certainly be the highlight of my week.”

“Fine…. Give me that dick.”

Ignavius gulped down hard and accepted his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a character that already becoming my favorite, Alex. He a kind-hearted party animal who gets spoiled by his dads and constantly gets hit by Dontrell, the no-nonsense alpha. I like their dynamic and how Alex bounced off the other characters. The sex scene in the next chapter is gonna be pretty messy so please do be warned,


	12. Deflower the virgin's hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignavius gets involved in a crazy orgy that almost destroys his mind and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES INSTANCES OF SCAT, PISS, AND VOMIT. SEX SCENES INVOLVING THIS HAVE BEEN HIGHLIGHTED IN BOLD SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO LOOK FOR.

If Ignavius had known ahead of time that the ‘highlight’ of his day would be him getting fucked by an eleven-inch black dick, he probably would've cried and blogged about it then deleting the post in embarrassment. He was as open-minded as they come but anal just wasn’t his thing. He didn’t like the feeling of being torn apart at his shithole and the thought of taking it up the ass emasculated him. Ignavius saw anal as something the more submissive partner would take in. True, some men could play either role, it was usually clear which role they preferred. The bottom was the more stereotypically gay one while the top was the one who could pass as straight. That’s how it worked out in porn, right? Like Josh, he was a virgin before his encounters with Luke, but, also unlike Josh, his self of masculinity wasn’t as concrete. He didn’t work out, watch sports, like guns or most other things associated with men. Yeah, he had hair on his chin, liked violent video games and movies, was a bit of a slob, bit, he wasn’t exactly the type of guy people would call manly. One thing about Josh He’d never admit was that he admired his self-confidence. He always knew what he wanted and how to get it. He was authoritative and didn’t back down from anyone. Ignavius thought Josh was still a problematic toxic male but still a cool guy in his book.

‘ It’s all bullshit’ he thought to himself. ‘Even if I let Dontrell fuck me senseless, I’ll be just as masculine as I always have been. I’m not super macho like other guys out there but I’m manly in my own way. I can do this. I can be brave and take this dick. I’m not afraid of some- OH SHIT!!!” He screamed out the last two words.

“ Calm that ass down. I only put in the tip” Dontrell chuckled. The men were in the locker room which Alex and Dontrell cleared out to keep things private. Ignavius was completely naked and kneeling on one of the benches. Sweat was beading down his head as he prepared himself for his greatest challenge yet. Luke had given him advice to load up his ass with coconut oil to make the process easier. His ass smelled like a tropical resort and had a somewhat calming effect on him. True to his word, Dontrell had only shoved in the tip, but dear god it barely makes a difference. “ I don’t understand how you omegas and betas and put up with this. My anus feels like it’s about to explode!” Alex had his Sony video camera out so he could record the face of an alpha being deflowered.

Luke held his boyfriend’s hand in support. “Some guys are born to take dick. The pleasure of receiving anal sex is probably something alphas can’t understand. It’s the most passionate way you guys let us know you love us.”

 

Alex nodded. “ Yeah, bro. When my dad first started fucking me, it hurt. I always had to oil up and bite on something to keep myself from yelling like a bitch. After a while, I got used to it and his dick feels almost as good as Dontrell!”

The others paused and stared at Alex. “ Uh was that TMI?”

Josh shook his head. “ Nah. I just think it’s wild that your dad is fucking you. Ryan and I are cousins and nobody makes a better couple than we do.” He rested his arm on Ryan’s shoulder who was smiling Gidley.

“ Ah shit for real ?! Incest is the way to go!” Alex fist-bumped with the kissing cousins.

Ignavius rolled his eyes. “ God, I'd be so grossed out if it wasn’t so damn kinky. AHHH FUCK!!” Dontrell’s dick slammed into him with a sudden burst of power, causing him to fart loudly. “ Keep your mind focused on this dick, alpha bitch. It’s all you’re going to be thinking about.” Dontrell gave the ass a hard firm slap, leaving a red palm print. “ You’ve been branded”

“What the fuck dude!!! That hurt!”

“He he, I like to see my handy work impressed on those cheeks, nice and red.”

The only thing Dontrell loved more than fucking a virgin’s hole was fucking a white virgin.  
It was a major boost to his ego to see how wide they stretched around his big black cock, all pink and puffy.

Iggy was trembling like a leaf in the wind, his heart going a hundred miles an hour. He wasn’t going to chicken out, somewhere deep inside he knew he could take a cock and somewhere even deeper he craved it. Every time he watched Luke squirm and beg for more and more, a little part of him wondered if someone could make him feel just as good. Dontrell gripped firmly onto his hips while increasing his pace. Iggy could barely form a coherent sentence, his mouth only letting out a sea of random moans and grunts. “Ugh…..daddy.”

Dontrell momentarily removed his dick so he could look at the virgin anus. It was still tight, but, it was a perfect shade of pink and twitched like it wanted to be fucked. He bent down to sniff in its scent. Its coconut fragrance was strong and was a hint of mustiness. His protruded forward and he dragged it across the insides of the butt cheeks.

“Fuck white boy, your hole is sweet.” He hummed in delight giving it long swipes with his tongue. His reward was the soft moans Iggy let loose.

Iggy was squirming on the inside, trying to beg like a bitch in heat, but was getting increasingly harder as Dontrell sucked at his hole. He didn’t know tongues could go that deep inside. He was flying somewhere in cloud nine, his cock dripping so much piss it was a waterfall. His bliss was interrupted by a sharp slap to his behind.

“ Stop slapping my ass already! It’s still sore from your oversized dick!” He grumbled.

Dontrell let our a cocky laugh. “ Josh shut this nigga up. He’s giving me attitude.”

“ My pleasure!” Josh quickly pulled off his pants and slapped Iggy across the face with his dick.” You’re gonna enjoy this, soy boy.” Josh forced Iggy’s mouth open and plunged his dick down his throat. Bile was building up in his mouth and dripping onto the floor. Josh rocked his hips with enough force to beat up the urethra. Warm tears raced down Ignavius’ face. He was being overwhelmed on both sides by these big dick alpha wolves. ‘ Oh fuck! The bastard didn’t even wash his dick. Tastes like sweat and ass!’ his mind was filled with feelings of disgust.

“ Hope you have fun licking Ryan’s skid marks off my dick!” Josh gave the oral virgin a good slap across the face. Dontrell was just as rough. He got tired of being gentle and now his BBC was ravishing the tight virgin pussy. Iggy’s walls were being beaten ragged, getting all the more stretched out by the minute. More and more farts were emitted as a result, the foul smell rising into the air.

“This dick is a gift from the Gods. I’m destined to put it to good use. Gonna make that ass talk back to me all day long.” He grabbed Iggy’s hips and pulled almost all the way out, he paused and pushed back.  
Iggy yelped.

“FUCK! OH FUCK ME!”

Somewhere inside Ignavius, a little spark was lit and he knew that he wouldn’t be opposed to good dicking ever again. His mind was mostly numb at this point, but he was enjoying all of this somewhere deep down.  
Dontrell fucked him hard and fast without any type of mercy and Josh was no better. The two alpha wolves loved watching Ignavius squirm under their might.  
Soon there was nothing but “Ahh.. ahh.. ahh..” and quick slaps of skin against skin. Dontrell didn’t even have to touch his dick for Iggy to plead for more.

“Fuck yeah… fuck yeah…” He would plead during the few moments Josh let him breathe.  
Ignavius was reaching his limits. One alpha could only handle so much dick. If the farts weren’t already a red flag, Igmavius was losing complete control over the lower half of his body. **A powerful splash of liquid shit came shooting out while Dontrell was destroying the booty. Brown pellet would rain down on Iggy’s back. The ass kept spewing the shit like a river, it’s contents cladding onto the raging dick. Dontrell smiled, watching his massive dick make Ignavius empty his bowels.**

“ AH SHIT!! You a nasty ass hoe. Yo babe, you getting all this?” Dontrell turned to Alex who had gotten closer to get the best view possible. “ Of course! This dude’s pouring all his bowels out. Got that shit splashing everywhere.” **Even while saying this, pellets of the shit would land on the camera which Alex had the wipe off.** Luke was mesmerized by how raw and natural this orgy was. He usually kept himself clean but he would often wonder what it would be like to get filthy. “ I hope Dontrell can fuck me like that when he’s done…” he said mainly to himself. Ryan nodded adamantly. “ Yep! He should fuck the whole squad.”

Ignavius didn’t care how much of a mess he made. It was a natural part of sex so he didn't feel a reason to be ashamed. He was much more humiliated by how the two men turned him into a moaning bitch hungry for dick. He was surprised by how much he was enjoying himself. Here he was, shitting and vomiting like a dirty bitch and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was beginning to understand the reason why Luke became the slut that he is. **Ignavius pushed Josh’s dick out so he could vomit up a puddle of bile while continuing to let his shit hole flow.**

“ You’re a fucking nasty hoe. Turning this place into your personal toilet” Josh had his arms folded and looked at him smugly. Iggy held up his middle finger. “ Shut the fuck up and nut in me already.” Josh gave him one more slap before gripping Ignavius by the head and skullfucking the living hell out of him. The long dick went back to treating the urethra like a punching bag and destroying the throat. **Dontrell was fucking the shithole with more passion than ever. He was getting progressively dirty as the shit kept splashing on him but he loved it. Sex is best when it’s all-natural. He loved making alpha men wallow in their own filth.** Alex stood over them stroking himself off at an intense rate. He and Ryan had been jerking off to the scene for the past few minutes and they wanted to see who would nut first. Luke could only be stimulated through anal he didn't have a dildo on him so he just fingered himself.

The only thing Ignavius had on his was dick. He felt the strangest fusion of pleasure and discomfort. He looked to his side and saw Alex nut on his face before Josh filled his mouth with semen. It was an extraordinary amount of semen, too. Ever since awakening their magic, the men had a much higher sperm count. Ignavius was choking from how much sperm he had to swallow and there was still more coming. Ryan was the next to nut while Dontrell kept fucking him for minutes on end like he was trying to break a record. Ignavius got fucked for seven more minutes before he finally had a release. His booty was a pool of sperm and shit. Sperm covered face, back, and practically his entire body. He thought he was finally done, but, there was still one more surprise.

“ Finish him off, pig slut. Wash him clean with your piss.” Josh ordered. Luke meekly walked in front of Ignavius and held his tiny pecker in front of him. “ Forgive me, my love.” Luke relaxed his hips, a huge stream of urine pouring over his boyfriend.

“ And that boys, is how you break in a virgin. You aight, white boy?” Dontrell asked but Ignavius could only weakly moan in response. The locker room door opened and in came Brent.

“ Hey, dad”! Alex finished his recording and hugged his grizzly father. Brent smiled and patted his son on the head. “ I’ve been looking all over for you guys! I’ve trying to hand out your schedules and- what the fuck!?” His nose was hit by the extremely pungent odor of all the fluid colliding together. He saw Ignavius in a pile of filth, drooling like a mindless dog.

“ Uh, is he gonna be alright?”

Alex patted him on the back. “ Don’t worry about him. We were just breaking him in. Have a janitor come by and clean him up, kay daddy?” He kissed him on the cheek and gave his new friends their schedules. Josh put the schedule away as he began to walk to the showers. He stopped by Ignavius. “ Don’t know if you can still think straight, but you did pretty damn good. You earn my respect.” He ruffled the stoner’s hair and entered the showers with Dontrell. Ignavius hadn’t known it yet, but his friendship with Josh had grown that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to write a sex scene where I went wild with my kinks. I've been holding it back for a while and now I can show it off. I'm sure the content will scare off some readers but it can't be helped. If you watch a lot of porn, you know that most of the time the sex is perfectly squeaky clean. I've always found it more interesting when sex is all-natural. Give me some foul smells. Give me men who lose control of their bladders and bowels because they're so overwhelmed by the passion of sex. It nasty, but that just makes it even hotter. Most importantly, I'm glad Ignavius had this three-way. I know he enjoyed having his anal virginity taken away by a black man and Josh and Dontrell loved humiliating him. Everybody wins.


	13. Let's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is thrown for Ignavius in honor of him losing his anal virginity. Luke isn't too pleased by all the attention his boyfriend is getting from other omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BRIEF INSTANCE OF SCAT THAT WILL BE HIGHLIGHTED FOR YOU TO AVOID IF YOU SO WISH

Ignavius lied weakly on his bed. He could barely move his body well enough to shower properly and had to ask for luke's help to clean out his ass. His chubby boyfriend was more than happy to lather him down and clean every nook and cranny. Luke then helped him walk back to his room and returned once he finished with his classes. He went to Ignavius' bedside and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. A trail of saliva formed from the parting of their lips.

" You wouldn't believe the day I had, Iggy. Josh got into a fight with a rather handsome looking Omega in the hallway. Did you miss me?" Luke had already stripped down to his lingerie and sat by Iggy's side.

" Of course I did. I was stuck in did all day watching TV and smoking weed in my boxers" he scratched his chin while letting out a hearty chuckle.

" That doesn't sound much different from what you normally do, honey And I told you not to smoke indoors. I hate that smell." Luke plucked him on the nose.

" There's a difference between choosing to do something and only being able to do that one thing. I tried to get some writing done only to find out some psycho has been trolling on my blog !" Ignavius frantically shoved his phone in front of Luke. The chubby pig scanned the screen and frowned from the sight.

" Don't listen to this fake liberal activist. He claims to be an ally but constantly leaves positive reviews for problematic media. His favorite manga is Gantz, a series that glorifies violence and treats women as living sex dolls every chapter. He told a plus-size woman to go on a diet, made fun of individuals allergic to gluten and writes erotic stories where people of color are viewed as merely exotic fantasies." He read out loud and gasped from the allegations. " This person certainly has a vendetta against you. I hope their claims are without merit."

" Of course they are! First of all, so what if I enjoy a manga like Gantz? It's not like I endorse all the juvenile sexism and toxicity it revels in. If she read my review, she would know I actually listed the controversial content and urged my readers to be cautious, which is what I do with all my reviews. I'm able to look past its flaws and enjoy it for the badass hyperviolent Trainwreck that it is ." Ignavius went off on a long tangent and Luke had to get him his CBD oil to calm him down. He applied the droplets to his tongue and relaxed his muscles, resulting in him letting out a powerful fart. Luke giggled. " How on Earth are you always so gassy?"

" You'd be gassy too if you ate as much junk and Italian food as I do. Anyway, she took everything I said out of context. The plus size girl I talk to is an online friend of mine and she was asking how could she lose some weight. I know there are some people allergic to gluten but let's be honest: it's become a trend at this point and most people buying gluten-free food don't even know what gluten is. And what's wrong with writing some ethnic erotica? I find black and Spanish men incredibly sexy and I'm honored to have Dontrell and Ryan in our harem. Wouldn't mind having a multicultural orgy with them haha."

Luke nuzzled with Iggy. " So you look forward to Dontrell destroying your bowels again?"

" Uh..... Maybe I'd suck Dontrell off while fucking Ryan. It'll be a while before I let anything that big inside me again." Cold sweat dripped down his head. " Anyway, I think I'll just block this bitch and call it a day. Don't need all that drama."

" Yes, babe. Get rid of all that negative energy and focus and what you have in front of you. The boys and I have a nice surprise for you."

Ignavius' eyebrows perked up. " Oh? What does my slutty piggy have in store for daddy ?"

Luke got off the bed and walked out the door, his massive ass jiggling with every step. " You'll have to get your lazy butt out of bed and follow me, honey."

" Before we leave, let me lick those peaches of yours." 

Luke smiled and dropped his pants, revealing he was wearing no underwear. He stood on the bed before resting his massive watermelon-sized ass on Iggy's face. The stoner was happy to sniff in the glorious hole and tongue it down. The piggy nerd always kept his ass lubricated with calming scents like vanilla and coconut. Luke held his breath and released one of the loudest farts of his life. He knew Iggy had a big smell fetish and the scent of farts was one of his favorites. The smelly hot air collided with Iggy's face, much to his approval. 

" Hell yeah babe! All that food you eat makes your farts nice and ripe. You might have to use me as your toilet" he said, semi-joking.

" You might be even kinkier than I am in some aspects".

Ignavius wanted nothing more than to lay in bed for the rest of that day, but, he'd walk for miles if Luke and his perfect ass was the destination. He put on a pair of slippers and followed after him. He was still in boxers but figured it didn't matter since nudity and sex were so normalized in priapus academy. A couple of stares were sent his way but he didn't mind the attention. The kept walking through the ginormous school until they ended up a lounge room. Iggy's jaw dropped at what he saw. 

The room was covered head to toe with balloons, streamers, posters of pornstars, clay dildos, rainbow confetti, rows of lubricant and more. Alex and his friends smiled once they saw the guest of honor arrive.

" I hope you like it. I worked incredibly hard with the others to decorate and get the feng shui perfect. I even requested there to jazz music since it's your favorite genre." Luke looked at his boyfriend with hearts in his eyes. Iggy practically melted at the beyond adorable sight. The dildos and porn posters were a little too on the nose for him but he wouldn't tell Luke that. He wanted his boyfriend to be happy. He hugged his slutty nerd tightly and gave him a sloppy French kiss. Their tongues intertwined and danced in their moves. 

" You can just feel the love in the air." Alex chuckled. " You earned this party, bro. Not many alphas are willing to get dicked down so take pride in that. There's as much food you can eat and an entire harem of thicc omegas to keep entertained" He snapped his fingers and Iggy was surrounded by six omegas, all of them plump in the hip area and had lust-filled eyes. One tied a cape to Iggy's neck and put a golden crown on his head. " Take good care of us, daddy," he said in a cute gay lisp"

Ignavius considered himself a modest guy, one who liked to stroke his ego from time to time, but dear God was he loving being treated like a king. He sat on a big couch with omegas throwing themselves at him. Two of them were massaging his musty feet, one sat on his lap, and the others were all snuggling with him. He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and felt like a true man. Not everyone was happy about it, however.

" Fuck that hippy bastard! Why he gotta get all the attention just cause he shit himself on some dick? I do that all the time with Ryan. I just haven't made a video of it yet. " Josh grumbled while guzzling down a bottle of vodka.

" Wow, you really must jealous for you to openly admit to bottoming for me" Ryan laughed and patted his cousin on the back.

Luke had his arms folded and was sternly lecturing Alex. " You never told me Iggy sighed would get his own slut crew. I thought there would only be here to do exotic dances, not treat my boyfriend like their pimp."

" Yikes. I didn't know you could be so feisty. I'm only giving Ignavius what he wants. Look at him. The dude clearly likes all the fine pussy he's getting so lighten up. Are you jealous they might take away your boy toy, porky?" He wiggled his brows. Luke blushed a crimson red before he pushed Alex to the floor and sat on his chest, his body weight crushing him.

" Yo chill! I'm sorry! It was just a joke! I didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to be funny. It won't happen again. I'm a masochist but getting my chest crushed ain't cool, bro!" He choked out. Luke slowly got up and tapped his feet. " I'll be expecting you to write a formal apology in the form of an essay by the end of the day."

" Geez, you sound like Claire. If I'm not too plastered after this party I'll write the essay. Just don't sit on me again. You're scary when you're angry."

 

One Omega was rubbing Ignavius on his stubbly face as he spoon-fed him pieces of pumpkin spice pie. " I love a man who's nice and rugged. Seeing you shit on Dontrell's dick like that was such a turn on. It was so bold and fearless. Didn't you feel embarrassed?" Ignavius purred from all the rubbing and petting he received. " Nah, man. There's no reason to feel ashamed over something so natural. If you're digging for gold, don't be surprised when you find some."

The omegas had joined the laughter. " You're a lot more open-minded than some other guys here. It isn't uncommon for alphas to beat their partners for being messy during sex. Would you be as calm if it was Luke shitting on you?"

" I would LOVE for Luke to do that to me! I'm all for natural sex so fucking the literal shit out of him would be a dream come true. Even if I was against it, I definitely wouldn't hit him. I think alphas should never hit omegas for whatever reason except for self-defense and consensual abuse. It's our job to treat omegas like princesses." The omegas fawned over him and began kissing him wildly on every inch of skin. " Oh, Iggy you're so well educated and handsome. How about we all reward you with the orgy you deserve."

Luke's ears perked up and he marched over to the sluts seducing his man. He wanted to see how Iggy would respond to the proposal before speaking up. " I'm flattered babes but I'm loyal to the harem I'm already part of. you seem like fine hoes but I just don't have that emotional connection with you guys and I'm sure my partner wouldn't enjoy it" He turned his head to Luke and winked. The nerd felt his heart turn to mush, flattered that iggy was thinking of him the entire time. The omegas looked disappointed at his refusal but respected his decision. " Don't look so down. you guys can still take turns licking my feet while I read one of my short stories from my blog. I recommend all of you check it out. You won't regret it."

Iggy sat on a different couch so he could be right next to the love of his life. They kissed each other passionately while the omegas slurped on Iggy's toes. Josh was once again annoyed by the sight and had to be calmed down by Ryan and Alex. They sat on both sides of him and took turns sucking his dick. Ryan had an aggressive sucking style while Alex was more slow and tender. He wasn't as dick hungry as Ryan was. Since his beta was busy with the jock, Dontrell paid a visit to Luke. " Sup white piggy. Liking the attention your boy toy is getting? Alex's dumbass is busy sucking dick so how about you show me what that mouth can do for daddy." He pulled down his red cargo pants and everyone there awed at his 11-inch dick. Luke was particularity mesmerized and had completely forgotten how jealous he was previously. 

He made an audible gulp and looked at Iggy. " I'm sure you won't mind since you have so many omegas fawning over you." Luke kissed him on the lips and turned to Dontrell. Before Ignavius could even abject, Luke was stroking the meaty black cock.

" It's even bigger seeing it up close. Even I don't think my mouth can handle it." 

" Oh I'm sure you can. You got the eyes of a thirsty omega who lives and dies for dick. Show Daddy what that mouth do"

Luke was more than willing to obey. His wet tongue patted down on the tip and pressed his lips against it.

" Hey, guys can't you save that until later? At least take it to a different room" Ignavius pleaded but nobody seemed to pay him attention. All eyes were now on Luke servicing Dontrell. The pig slut slowly shoved more of the black flesh inside him and rocked his head while playing with the balls. He seductively licked every inch and slurped down the entire dick. He could feel the hard veins as he brushed it with his tongue and it's manly scent entered his nose. The omegas who were previously flirting with Iggy now had their eyes glued on the duo. " Uh, guys? Daddy's right here and he could use your attention." Iggy spoke up again but nobody paid him attention. Luke was stealing his show.

Luke was mesmerized by the godly cock destroying his mouth. He could feel the tip as it beat on his urethra and warm tears raced down his face. Oh, how he loved feeling abused. He slurped and licked like his life depended on it. Dontrell was marveled by the fine prize he won. Alex was by his side recording everything, a new porn video waiting to be uploaded. Dontrell grabbed Luke's head and began an epic session of skullfucking by rocking the nerdy head to near its breaking point. Dontrell smacked him and stared directly into his eyes. " That's right, white bitch. Suck this black dick. You need to be fed by a real man." He smugly winked at ignavius.

Ignavius folded his arms and rolled his eyes and rolled his eyes. ' This is supposed to be my party and those guys are getting the spotlight! Luke sure as hell isn't so shy when dick is involved' he angrily thought to himself and looked to his side. Josh was right there to slap him on the head.

" Ain't so fun being treated like second best, now is it?"

" Oh fuck you, Josh. You're always the center of attention. Everybody in our old school either wanted to chill with you and have you fuck them. I finally have a moment where people recognize how great I am and my own boyfriend steals the show. I feel betrayed, dude." He took a huge chug of beer and tossed the bottle away. 

" It sucks but it be like that sometimes. Can't turn a hoe into a housewife. I got my Ryan on a tight leash and you should feel fucking grateful I let you fuck him once a week. Luke has you pussywhipped and you're too much of a soy boy to do anything about it." He tried to slap Iggy again but Iggy blocked to hit and punched him on the arm.

" What's wrong with being pussywhipped? Luke's a fine omega who deserves to be treated like a princess. He's a perfect chef, we have similar interests, he sucks my dick before bed every night. What's not to love? Hell, I even made up my own term. Omegist. It's like being a feminist but supporting omegas instead of women. And unlike the male feminist, I get laid."

" If being an omegist means being treated like a side bitch by your main bitch, have fun being cuckold. Never seen someone so proud to be a basic ass bitch."

The rest of the party consisted of Luke giving blowjobs to Josh, Ryan, and Alex. The pig slut was drenched in semen to the point it looked like he fell in a pool of white slime. His naked body strutted Over to Ignavius and slammed onto his lap.

" Woah, dude! You know you're way too heavy for that. " His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. " But I meant it in a good way! You know I'm a chubby chaser and would never fat shame you." Luke giggle and rubbed his hands across the stubbly face. " I've been a very dirty boy and I need you to lick me clean."

" Oh come on! I hate the taste of sperm. It was bad enough you sucked all that dick and now you seriously expect me to give you a tongue bath? No way."

 Luke held his hands together and put on the best puppy dog face he could. " I'm so very sorry, Iggy. I don't know what came over me. I saw all those guys flirting with you and got jealous. I just wanted to remind you that I'm still the best slut on campus. It's okay if you're mad at me."

Ignavius felt his heart melt into a puddle of the kind of sappy romantic love you only see in Hallmark movies. " Babe, I could never be mad at you. I should've thought about how you felt instead of letting those guys flirt so much. You're not the best slut on campus, you're the best slut in the world. There aren't many guys who can suck off Dontrell and Josh back to back like that. I'll give you your tongue bath. It's the least that you deserve."

Ignavius laid his boyfriend on the couch and slowly licked the layer of sperm coating his face. He cringed from the salty taste but did what needed to be done to satisfy the love of his life. From the face to the chest to the thighs. He licked every inch of the body clean. He prayed to lord priapus he'd never have to eat sperm ever again cause he was feeling sick already. He flipped Luke over to get to the grand prize. Luke's cherished peach. It was thankfully free of sperm and still smelled like the vanilla lotion Luke used every day.

" Remember when we made those apple pies in class today? I'm thinking of having your ass ala mode." Ignavius got up to the table of food and grabbed the apple pie and a tube of vanilla ice cream from a mini-fridge. He carefully broke the pie into small pies and laid it out all over Luke's back and lined up scoops of ice cream on the ass.

" AHHH!!!" Luke yelped once the cold substance came into contact with his booty. Ignavius licked up a piece of apple filling and then moved down to the ass to get a scoop of ice cream. He let the ice cream melt inside the giant booty and watched it fill up Luke's hole. the pig moaned and squirmed from how cold his anus was getting. Ignavius then shoved the apple filling in the ass and ate the crust separately. " Ass up, face down," he ordered. Luke did as told and made sure the booty was pointed to the ceiling. Ignavius kneeled and stuffed his mouth down that juicy booty. His tongue was slobbering down on the hole and he was using the hair on his chin to tickle the insides. Luke would sometimes accidentally fart and piss himself from the overload of pleasure he was receiving. _**" S-Slow down! I think I might let one out!" He whispered to his lover but he didn't pay the warning any attention. He knew what was about to come and he was all for it. Iggy was delighted when a small lube of shit slowly slid from the anus and directly onto his tongue. Most people would've gagged from the awful taste but this man had some extremely kinky tastes. He chewed down on the shit like a steak of meat and gulped it down with joy. Luke was very much embarrassed by it and was glad nobody saw him shitting due to Iggy's mouth covering his hole. His dirty mouth swallowed up all the shit spewing from Luke's abused hole. Ignavius chugged the shit down and licked the dirty booty clean.**_

  
" Now that's what I call a full course meal! Let's finish up in the bedroom." Iggy left his party carrying luke like a bride but only until they got out of sight and he dropped him due to the extreme weight. " Guess I should work on my upper body strength, huh?" He chuckled and helped his lover stand up. " I'm sorry for getting you angry by letting all those guys flirt with me. I'll make it up to you by taking you out on a date tomorrow. We'll eat out, go to a nice bookstore. end the night with passionate sex. All your favorite things".

" That sounds great honey, but do you have the money to take me out?"

Ignavius pulled out his wallet and sighed when the only thing he saw was dust and cobwebs. " Well, the library is free heh heh heh."

" I'm more than happy to be the one who spends all of their money on the date. I may as well put my affluent upbringing to good use. You mean the world to me".

Their lips intertwined yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is such a jealous and controlling piggy, isn't he? He felt so insecure by seeing all those men flirt if Iggy and he has the man totally pussywhipped ! I love that kind of relationship. Luke deserves to be pampered for being the perfect slut that he is. Maybe he should make the most of his talents and become a professional pornstar.


	14. A Valentine's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air as Ignavius and Luke have their amazing date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad I was able to finish this chapter before valentine's day. Took a lot of work because of everything that was going on in the week. The next chapter is when these men begin their official demon-slaying training.

" I don't know guys. I don't think this outfit is really my style." Ignavius was in Alex's room checking himself out in a full-length mirror. The stoner had on a black billionaire boys club sweatshirt, slightly sagged true religion ripped jeans, a Gucci belt, and black and yellow jordans. He was preparing for his date and had asked Alex for some advice. 

" Don't worry about bro. You look sexy in it. It's a change of pace from that flannel shirt and khaki sweats you wore yesterday. Omegas love the bad boy type so these clothes should be an instant turn on for luke" Alex patted him on the back.

" I'm surprised these clothes even fit. You're way more muscular than me and your ass is so plump."

" I modified them using tantra energy. That's a technique I'll have to teach ya later. If you want to romance Luke, give him a sex tour. Drive around the city and have sex in as many different locations as possible. That's what Dontrell did on our first date."

Dontrell looked up from the piece of art he was sketching and did a sly grin. " Yeah, we got banned from the mall for a few months for getting caught several times and Alex leaving shit puddles. It was worth it though. Be more assertive with your pig bitch and set some ground rules. Don't let him embarrass you like with what he did last night." 

" You guys sure didn't have any problem letting him give you head, that's for damn sure," Ignavius said more than a little annoyed. Alex and Dontrell looked at each other before laughing. " You would've done the same thing in our positions and you know it," Dontrell replied.

Ignavius opened his mouth to begin his mouth, but, he lowered it slightly. " I guess you're right. Hard to say no to good blowjob. " Thanks for all the advice. I'll send pictures if everything goes well." He then got a little closer to Dontrell. " I'm planning on have Luke shit down my mouth. I told him to drink nothing by cranberry juice last night and I heard his stomach rumble in the morning. Maybe you and Alex can join us for the scat fest when we get back"

Dontrell bumped knuckles with the dude. " Hell yeah, my nigga! Now that's exactly what I wanna hear. That's the cool thing about you white boys. Always into that kinky shit. Literally. Alex, go get those dried plums I bought you. That ass is mine."

Alex shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told. He didn't care too much about scat. He mostly did it to make Dontrell happy and because he felt that cleaning your ass before sex was unnecessary. He did, however, enjoy watching brent fuck Clairemont hard enough to make the man shit himself. Something about seeing his usually prim and proper big booty father shit on Brent's dick and even big for more turned him on majorly.

Ignavius left ht room and swaggered back to his dorm. He wondered his succulent pig would react. Luke was on the bed, rubbing coconut and shea butter lotion on his perfect skin. His folds of fat and oversized booty had a mesmerizing shine that captivated Ignavius. When Luke turned around, he was stunned. 

" Babe? What happened? Did you lose a bet with Josh?" He had a hint of worry in his voice. 

" Nah. I just wanted to change up my style, is all. Wanted to look hella fleek for our date."

" Iggy, please never talk like that again. I don't approve of Josh's culture vulture behavior, but at least he knows how the slang correctly."

" Yeah, I'm honestly not about that life. I just thought if I acted like a bad boy, you'd love me more and feel secure."

" I do like your new clothes, but, I want you to be you. There's no need to be something you're not. Josh is my friend and sex partner, but you'll always be my true alpha boyfriend. Badboys are great for sex, but I need an educated man like you to be my lover." He waltzed over to Ignavius to deliver a sultry french kiss. The man returned the favor by rubbing Luke on the nipples and pinching his cheeks.

" You always know how to make me feel like the king of the world. Get your chubby ass dressed for daddy so we can start this date." Ignavius spanked him on the ass and the pig scampered off to the closet. He returned a midriff revealing pink shirt and tight black spandex shorts that stopped a few inches above his knees. Ignavius dropped his jaw at the sight and rubbed the piggy on his belly.

" Funny how you just telling me how I was dressing as something I'm not. Did Ryan give you those clothes?"

Luke blushed and shook his head. " No. I've always had these clothes but never dared to wear them in public. I thought I could use this date to overcome my shyness. What do you think?"

Ignavius pulled Luke in close, feeling up his exposed fat and kissing his tender lips. " You look fucking fantastic in it, babe. I thought of a even better idea to cure your shyness. I'm taking you out on a sex tour ! We'll walk around the city and have sex in random locations, taking selfies along the way. It'll be great. And we can have a scat party with Dontrell and Alex when we get back. "  
Luke was at first stunned by the utterly insane proposal he heard before he started laughing uncontrollably. " All that weed must give you some crazy ideas. The thought of you plundering my luscious booty in public is certainly enticing, but what if we get caught? We could get arrested or banned from practically every store."

" You worry too much, bro. it's all cool. Dontrell told me that this city is a male-only zone and that pretty everyone knows about priapus academy. The general population should be used to seeing dudes going at it. Let's go wild"

Luke held onto Iggy's hand and kissed it. " Sounds like a plan. We should probably bring sandals with us since we'll be stripping down the entire day." Luke got out a handbag to carry the pair of sandals and went out to begin his date. The power couple's first destination was Applebee's. It wasn't some high-end five-star restaurant, but you don't need a bunch of overpriced food when you're in love. They managed to get a fine table by the window and glossed over their menus.

" Dude I feel like I can eat everything on here. I think I'm gonna order a couple of burgers, chicken fingers, I could use a large milkshake. maybe an apple pie for dessert."

" I'm surprised you aren't morbidly obese with how much you eat. That's rich coming from me, but at least some of my fat goes to my ass. You barely even have muscle on you."

" What can I say? Must be blessed by god priapus. I won't be skinny for long. I'm gonna start working out more and pack some muscles. Gonna need all that strength when we start killing demons."

Luke nodded his head. " Yeah, I'm a bit worried by how strong those demons could be. We could get mauled to death on our first mission..." A pessimistic cloud of doubt filled the area.

" Oh don't be so negative. It's all gonna work out somehow. I'm sure you and Ryan will do great jobs at protecting us and Josh should have enough toxic stupidity to punch his way through anything."

" And what will you be doing during all of that? Getting high on the sidelines?"

" That's the plan!" Luke laughed heartily at his boyfriend's joke. It did a good job of lightening the mood. " Thanks for that. Since we're here chatting away, I figure now is a good time to mention this marvelous idea I had. We should go to Clairemont and talk to him about setting up a library club. It would be like a book club but even more enriching. We could start every meeting with a poetry reading, read short stories, write our own pieces, blah blah blah......."

Ignavius enjoyed the idea but didn't exactly have the same level of interest in literature as luke. He mostly zoned out and nodded his head to look like he was paying attention. " uh-huh. That's wonderful, babe. You're such a genius."

" And then I could suck become josh's forever loyal bitch and move in with him after we graduate."

" WHAT?! HELL NO!"

" I'm glad that got your attention. You drool whenever you zone out like that"

" Oh sorry," Ignavius bashfully wiped off his mouth, ashamed of getting caught. " I was listening for the most part. A library is a pretty dope idea that could get more people interested in reading. It would give me an excuse to self promote my work and maybe even help out josh's illiterate ass. I don't think he could even pass English without bullying someone into helping him."

" Tell me about it," Luke thought back to all the bittersweet times Josh forced him into doing his homework. " Are you sure about this whole sex tour thing? It won't embarrass you having sex in front of so many people?"

" Nah, man. I feel like I've sexually awakened ever since becoming an alpha. The thought of being naked in front of other guys doesn't embarrass me even more. It kinda turns me on. I want the world to know about that precious ass of yours and see how much it loves taking daddy's dick" He leaned forward to kiss luke's puffy lips before stuffing his mouth with food.

" You're such a romantic sweetheart Iggy. I hope we can stay together even after we graduate. Maybe even get married." He looked at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes. Iggy's heart turned to mush again and he placed a hand on Luke's cheek.

" There's no person I would want to spend the rest of my life with more than you." Ignavius kissed Luke's hand, making the pig blush with excitement. They spent the remainder of the dinner date making out and gouging out of big plates of food. Ignavius surprisingly had more room in his stomach than Luke did. " If the universe was fair, you'd be much fatter than I am" Luke was out as breath as he finished his plate of apple pie.

" I'd like to think all the extra calories gives me extra fuel for battle". Ignavius loudly burped in delight as he spooned a final chunk of peach cobbler. " I was originally thinking of skull fucking you in the bathroom, but, I feel way too stuffed right now. Let's take a walk around town till we get in the mood" 

" My thoughts exactly" Luke pulled out his phone and angled it so both of their smiling faces were present in the selfie he took. The two gluttons exited the restaurant to go on a little true. Alex certainly wasn't lying when he said it was a male-only city. It was weird being in an entire city without women and children, but it was preferred. Men were allowed to truly be free in the city of phallica. 

" Nothing but dudes here. A lot of them of my type with their fat asses. Maybe we should make our date an orgy" Ignavius began chuckling only to be met with a jab to his ribs.

" I think you already had your fair share of flirtation done yesterday. Let's find a cute little gift shop we can visit". Luke walked forward, his flabby stomach jiggling with every step he took. Ignavius admired the sight and trailed his boyfriend to the nearest shop they could find. The two scavenged the area to find the most suitable gifts for their partner. Ignavius walked out handing Luke a bag of pink lace panties, vanilla lotion, a historical fiction book, and a crossword book. In return, Ignavius received a heavy metal shirt, a bottle of CBD oil, a writing journal and a violent horror movie.

" You know me so well!" was their unanimous response. They hadn't been dating for long, but their love was definitely genuine. Now came time for the zesty part of the date. They had to choose a location to publicly ravish each other. Luke ignored his bashfulness to satisfy his man. The destination they chose was a big park that had a beautiful pond with a bridge over it. There were all kinds of vibrant flowers garnishing the scenery and several men were traversing back and forth. Ignavius held onto Luke tightly and looked into his innocent eyes. 

" All eyes are gonna be on us. Sure you're up for this?"

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be so let's get this over with." He slowly removed his tight clothing and folded them on the ground. His marvelous booty was now bare for everyone to see, causing several men to stare in surprise. Ignavius joined Luke in his nude display and motion for him to kneel down. Luke went into face down, ass up position, mostly because he didn't want to be seen. Ignavius covered his hands with the CBD oil, moisturizing the insides of the chubby ass and lubricating it for what was to come. His meaty cock slowly entered the mountains of flesh until the tip met the g-spot.

Luke could feel the stares of all the men around them penetrating his soul. He didn't want to look up, but curiosity got the better of him. Some guys were in front of him with cameras pointed his face and big bulges in their pants. He was going to tell them to stop when he distracted by the massive force of Ignavius pounding him. He could feel the balls slapping against his skin, the dick sliding in and out his well-used walls. Ignavius captured the scene of ripples of flesh crashing down Luke's ass. The alpha in him was so proud he was smashing the booty so damn well. He hadn't mind all the stare he receiving. He had already kickstarted his pornstar career when Dontrell so he actually enjoyed being behind the camera.

" That's a mighty fine bitch you got there. I'm not even gay but I wouldn't mind fucking an ass that huge!" One man spoke and several other men next him laughed in agreement. Ignavius was too focused on fucking his boyfriend to talk much, but he did enjoy the commentary. Hearing Luke's basketball-sized ass squirt and fart from the intensity of his dick was music to his ears. He also heard the sound of Luke's stomach rumbling. The nerd gasped and clenched his teeth. He knew what was about to happen and it was too late to stop it. He didn't mind pooping for Iggy but doing it in front of so many people was too extreme.

**The brown fecal fluid came squirting out the booty like a projectile aimed directly for Iggy's dick. The cock was getting a shiny brown coating as it continued to plunder the piggy flesh. Luke went back to keeping his head low and shaking his booty swiftly to make his man nut as fast as possible. He shuttered when he felt his own poop splashing onto his back. He loved how messy Ignavius could him, how his boyfriend could make him do anything and vice versa. His love for Iggy helped him get through the embarrassment and focus on enjoying the sex. " MMM FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!" He shouted out and slammed his thicc hips onto the dirty dick. " Anything you want, my little pig bitch!" Ignavius gave the booty a powerful smack and fucked it with all his strength. The booty was now a shit shooting machine, spraying everywhere uncontrollably.**

Some men had left out of disgust but there were still those kinky enough to stay and watch. They offered up words of encouragement for the love birds/

" Keep fucking the shit outta that bitch! You two know how to fuck!"

" sexiest thing I've seen all day"

They were amazed by the positive words and continued displaying their love in public. After about 15 minutes of nonstop fucking, Ignavius orgasmed a great deal inside Luke. It was to the point that the ass was leaking a puddle onto the ground. The crowd of men cheered them on and gathered to take selfies with them. They flashed their photogenic smiles as the paparazzi swarmed them. After the photo session was done, they gathered their clothes and retired to the bathroom. Luke took a minute to gush over how ornately designed it was. It has a beach style aesthetic with a sea blue ceiling, a sand brown floor, and images of the beach painted onto the walls and bathroom stalls. He opened up a mini cupboard under the sink and pulled out multiple body products like scented body wipes and perfume. There was even a small shower in the back of the room.

" Damn... It's like this city was made for us. How you enjoy your public dickdown?" Ignavius patted his boyfriend on the back.

" It's a lot better than I expected it to be. It was embarrassing at first, but then I started embracing it. It just felt so good having you fuck me for everyone to see. Let's go through with this sex tour idea and have sex over the whole city!" Luke looked up at Ignavius and slowly french kissed the love of his life. The mythomaniacs spent the rest of the day fucking at various locations and cleaning up in the bathroom. They fucked in the mall, a movie theatre, a book store, a clothing store, a supermarket, and a target store. They took photos and videos of all their sexual conquests and there were even some lovely men willing to take group photos.

They dragged themselves back to their dorms, absolutely exhausted from the big day they had. Luke's ass was filled to the brim with sperm and Ignavius' dick was so sore. He weakly texted Dontrell that the scat party would have to wait until tomorrow. Even he wasn't in the mood for a shit fest. The men lay side by side on the bed. Ignavius turned to Luke, stroking his smooth face.

" That was lovely. We fucked each other's brains out all day long and met some cool dudes. Our twitter pages are gonna be so trending now."

Luke chuckled and kissed Ignavius on the forehead. " That sex tour was exactly what we needed to spice up our love life. I'm just worried about what's going to happen tomorrow. It's supposed to be our big training day."

" Don't worry, babe. There's nothing we can't do. Sleep tight." 


	15. Important Update

As you have noticed, chapter releases have been pretty slow. I love writing for Harem Daze but there's a lot going on in my life right now. The main issue is money. I've been trying for so long to find a job so I can properly support myself. That is why I ask that you please support me on cash app. Any amount of money will be appreciated. Supporting me there will help me upload faster and put food on the table. Even if you can't pay, please tell your friends about this.

CASHAPP- $EricShaneRickard

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is as fluffy and tame as this series will get. I really enjoy writing these characters but the smut is what keeps me going.


End file.
